L'ébullition de Liliane Durose - Tome 4 : La dernière lutte
by Velanebleue
Summary: Les aventures de Liliane et des jumeaux Weasley touchent à leur fin. La bataille finale approche, et avec elle, le dénouement de l'histoire qui scellera à jamais leurs destins.
1. Chapitre 1 - Départs

**Chapitre 1**

**Départs**

Le départ des jumeaux arriva finalement. Molly ne cessa pas de leur rappeler d'être prudents et de ne pas oublier les sortilèges de protections divers et variés qu'ils avaient appris. Ils ne devaient pas laisser leur magasin ouvert une fois la nuit tombée, ils ne devaient pas laisser entrer n'importe qui, et surtout, ne pas en sortir, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Arthur resta plus discret, et essaya de dissimuler au mieux son appréhension. Les jumeaux, quant à eux, ne paraissaient pas effrayés le moins du monde. Mais ils l'avaient déjà dit auparavant : les gens avaient besoin de rire et de croire en quelque-chose en ces temps de troubles, ils avaient besoin de retrouver espoir et de s'apercevoir qu'il existait encore du bon dans le monde. Ils pensaient être capables de redonner le sourire à ces sorciers effrayés et perdus. Ils se savaient incapables de tous les sauver, mais ils se savaient capables d'améliorer les choses, à leur échelle.

Liliane resta en retrait ce matin-là, entièrement effacée, muette. Elle laissa Molly s'inquiéter à sa place, elle la laissa pleurer à sa place. Elle n'avait même pas la force d'exprimer toute sa peur et tout son désarroi face au départ des jumeaux. Elle avait peur de ne plus jamais les revoir, et d'être livrée à elle-même pour toujours. Son incapacité à agir l'énervait au plus haut point : rester cloîtrée dans cette maison allait finir par la rendre folle. Si elle ne l'était pas déjà un peu.

Lorsqu'ils lui dirent au revoir, elle était tellement abattue qu'elle ne trouva pas la force de parler, ni même de ressentir quelque-chose. Elle était comme assommée, vide de tous sentiments. Les séparations semblaient se dérouler au ralenti, dans une brume épaisse, presque comme un demi-songe. Et lorsqu'ils transplanèrent, elle se rendit à peine compte qu'ils étaient partis pour de bon, et qu'elle était d'ores et déjà seule pour une durée indéterminée. Pourtant, il y avait encore Ginny et Charlie, mais Liliane ne tarderait pas à se sentir seule, et surtout angoissée pour Fred et George.

Alors que Molly vaquait tristement à ses occupations, et qu'Arthur et Lupin partaient pour quelques heures en mission de repérage, Liliane se traîna jusqu'au salon et s'avachit littéralement dans le canapé. Son esprit était déconnecté de la réalité, ses pensées semblaient être aux abonnés absents. C'est l'arrivée de Charlie dans le salon qui la ramena quelques peu à elle-même.

« Heu … Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, je … Je pensais que tu étais là-haut. »

Liliane secoua faiblement la tête tout en ravalant ses larmes. Ses yeux commençaient à s'embrumer et ses efforts pour ne pas éclater en sanglots lui brûlaient la gorge. Elle réussit cependant à contenir son chagrin alors que Charlie venait récupérer la baguette magique qu'il avait laissée sur le dessus de la cheminé.

« Tu comptes faire quoi, maintenant ? Demanda-t-il à Liliane en se tournant vers elle, ayant très bien compris qu'elle avait besoin de se vider un bon coup. »

« Je vais rester allongée ici, répondit-elle d'une voix morne en fixant le plafond, et je vais attendre que le monde s'écroule autour de moi. »

Surpris par ce cynisme, Charlie haussa les sourcils. On ne lui avait jamais dépeint Liliane comme quelqu'un de pessimiste, juste comme une personne caractérielle et susceptible.

« Tu vas pouvoir attendre longtemps, dans ce cas, avança Charlie en esquissant un sourire plein de réserve. »

Sans le regarder, Liliane répondit :

« J'attendrais le temps qu'il faut, mais j'ai pas la force de me lever de ce fichu canapé pour tourner indéfiniment en rond dans la pièce en attendant que tout soit réduit en miette autour de moi. Autant que je sois confortablement installée. »

Charlie s'approcha d'elle et vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir.

« Je suis certain que mes frères t'auraient déjà passé un savon pour ce que tu viens de dire. »

Liliane rit jaune.

« Ils sont pas là pour le faire. »

Charlie réfléchit quelques instants avant de reprendre :

« Donc ton plan, c'est de rester allongée ici. De t'avouer vaincue, c'est ça ? »

Liliane leva enfin les yeux vers lui :

« Je crois que t'as compris les grandes lignes, dit-elle. »

« Et bien moi, je crois que tu n'as rien compris, répliqua calmement Charlie. »

Piquée au vif, Liliane se redressa. Mais Charlie reprit avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es forcée de rester au Terrier pendant un temps que tout est perdu, et que ton rôle dans cette bataille est terminé. Le moment viendra où tu devras agir, tu auras toi aussi l'opportunité de défendre la cause des sorciers et leur liberté. Mais pour le moment, que ça te plaise ou non, tu dois accepter de rester inactive un temps. Et tu ne dois pas oublier qu'il en va de ta sécurité. De ta vie surtout. »

Liliane fronça le nez et détourna les yeux.

« Tu es une révoltée, Liliane, mais la révolte aveugle, surtout lorsqu'elle est animée par la vengeance. »

Il parlait comme un sage, alors qu'il n'avait que quelques années de plus qu'elle. Liliane le considéra un moment sans mot dire : il avait un visage doux et des yeux empreints d'une lueur de doute, malgré l'assurance de son ton. Il souriait légèrement, toujours avec cette réserve qui le caractérisait tant. Une étrange boule se forma au creux de l'estomac de Liliane alors qu'elle continuait de l'observer, et elle finit par détourner le regard. Charlie avait eu le temps de percevoir son trouble, mais il s'empressa de l'oublier avant qu'elle ne lise en lui.

« Tu es si différent d'eux, dit enfin Liliane. »

Surpris par cette remarque si peu appropriée à la conversation, Charlie ne répondit pas.

« Je veux dire, poursuivit Liliane, qui avait très bien compris son étonnement, tu es si calme, et si réfléchi. On pourrait presque croire que vous êtes pas de la même famille. Ginny et Ron sont aussi entêtés et spontanés que Fred et George, Bill l'est aussi un peu. Mais toi, tu es si pragmatique et … Sage. Je t'envie. »

« Je suis plus âgé aussi, murmura Charlie. »

Liliane secoua la tête.

« Ça a rien avoir je pense, t'as juste hérité d'un sang-froid hors du commun, chose que les autres n'ont pas. Qualité que je suis aussi très loin de posséder aussi. »

Touché par ce compliment, Charlie ne sut pas comment y répondre.

« Répond pas, alors, dit doucement Liliane. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Charlie d'être troublé. Mais lui savait pertinemment pourquoi il l'était, et il ne pouvait pas se l'octroyer. Pour son frère, il ne devait pas. Alors il se leva, et ajouta, avant de quitter le salon.

« Ton heure va arriver, Liliane, et sûrement plus tôt que tu ne le penses. »

Il sortit du salon, avec une étrange sensation naissante quelque part au fond de lui. Il s'en voulut aussitôt, mais il fit de son mieux pour chasser cet étrange sentiment de son esprit. Par chance, Liliane, elle, n'avait rien senti du tout. Elle se recoucha sur le canapé tout en méditant ce que Charlie venait de lui dire, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la rattrape.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il faisait nuit noire. Il lui fallut un bref moment d'adaptation avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était dans la chambre qu'avaient occupée Bill et Fleur. Elle se redressa et s'étira, faisant craquer son dos et ses omoplates. La lumière de la nuit filtrait à travers la fenêtre restée ouverte, et l'ombre des feuilles d'arbres se dessinait sur le plancher et sur les murs de la pièce. Liliane se surprit à écouter le silence et à l'apprécier. Le silence du sommeil qu'elle chérissait tant, le plus pur et le plus authentique. Dans cette atmosphère, il était difficile de deviner que le monde grondait dehors, et que la guerre était sur le point d'éclater. La maison semblait être le dernier havre de paix existant en ce monde. Mais c'était une illusion, et Liliane le savait. Elle n'avait que faire de se complaire dans des sensations fausses, dans l'errance d'une sécurité inexistante.

Elle posa ses pieds sur le plancher tiédi par la chaleur de l'été et alla ouvrir la fenêtre en grand. L'air frais de la nuit s'engouffra dans la chambre, faisant vibrer la porte en bois. Les cheveux déjà en bataille de Liliane virevoltèrent autour d'elle, et elle frissonna. Elle se hissa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et s'y assit, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Elle porta la main à la poche de son jean : sa potion était à l'intérieur, ainsi que sa baguette. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, elle sauta et se retrouva dans les hautes herbes un quart de seconde plus tard. Heureusement pour elle, la fenêtre de la chambre n'était pas très haute. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil vers la maison biscornue, Liliane s'enfonça dans l'herbe haute asséchée par la chaleur. Le bruissement des feuilles et le craquement des brindilles sous ses pieds la rendaient un brin paranoïaque, sans oublier les gnomes qui passaient de temps à autres à toute vitesse devant elle. Lorsqu'elle eut atteint le point d'eau, aucun des sortilèges de protection ne s'était encore manifesté.

Liliane allait faire un pas de plus lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de pas provenant d'en face. Instinctivement, elle recula jusqu'à ce que quelques herbes la masquent un peu. Elle attendit en silence, tapie dans l'ombre, déjà prête à dégainer sa baguette magique. La pelouse devenue paille en raison de la chaleur craquait à chaque pas que faisait l'inconnu. Les sens en alerte, le cœur de la jeune fille accéléra la cadence lorsqu'elle réussit à sentir la présence de l'autre. Enfin, elle le vit arriver, de l'autre côté du petit lac, et elle jura intérieurement.

« Encore raté, Mademoiselle Durose, fit Remus Lupin en l'invitant à sortir de sa cachette. »

Liliane donna un coup de pied énergique dans un tas de terre avant de s'avancer vers le lac. La mine revêche, elle ne se priverait pas de déverser sa colère sur lui.

« Où avais-tu l'intention d'aller ? S'enquit Lupin en commençant à faire le tour du point d'eau. »

« Ailleurs, répondit sèchement Liliane avec empressement. »

« C'est vaste, ailleurs, Liliane. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, à la manière d'une adolescente en pleine crise d'identité.

« Je ne vais quand même pas te répéter ce que tout le monde quasiment t'a déjà dit concernant ta sécurité, dit Lupin d'un ton las en arrivant à sa hauteur. »

Liliane se tourna vers lui et leva le menton.

« Non merci, je m'en passerai, je connais le refrain par cœur, sans parler des couplets. »

Lupin ne releva pas, et tapota sur la poche de Liliane avec sa baguette.

« Ta potion ? Demanda-t-il, tu avais donc réellement comme projet de te carapater ? »

Liliane hocha frénétiquement la tête.

« Et ça tient toujours, vous savez ? »

« Ah vraiment ? Ironisa Lupin. »

Liliane le toisa avec mépris.

« Vas-tu cesser de te comporter de cette manière, Liliane, dit Lupin en haussant le ton, il n'y a pas que George que tu as réussi à exaspérer durant ces derniers jours. »

« Et bien, nous sommes quittes comme ça, murmura Liliane avec un petit air de défi. »

Remus Lupin resta un moment sans rien dire, se contentant seulement de soutenir le regard effronté de Liliane. Il sentait qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher prise, et qu'elle finirait par obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

« Kingsley fait des rondes de l'autre côté de la maison, tu ne pourras pas partir de toute manière. »

Liliane fit non de la tête.

« Si je vais pouvoir, le contredit-elle, vous veniez tous deux d'arriver lorsque je suis sortie de la maison, ce qui signifie que pour entrer dans ce secteur, vous avez été obligés de désactiver tous les sortilèges de protection. Si j'en juge par mes capacités de légilimens, vous n'avez encore jeté aucun sort, puisque je vous ai interrompus. En revanche, Kingsley a déjà entamé son travail depuis un moment. Ce que je peux déduire de tout cela, c'est que je peux encore transplaner. Or, c'est exactement ce que je m'apprête à faire. Sur ces aimables paroles, je vous dis au revoir. »

Une seconde plus tard, Liliane avait disparu.

Lupin aurait pu être surpris ou pris de cours par cette évasion si subite, mais après être resté quelques secondes a fixer l'espace qu'avait occupé Liliane, il alla rejoindre Kingsley et l'aida à terminer le travail.

« Liliane était sortie de la maison, je suis tombé sur elle, dit-il alors tout en levant sa baguette. »

Kingsley tourna ses grands yeux noirs et les posa sur son compagnon.

« Tu as réussi à la faire rentrer ? S'enquit-il. »

« Penses-tu, répondit Lupin, elle est terriblement futée, et ses pouvoirs sont tout à son avantage. Elle est partie avant que tu n'aies eu le temps de prononcer une formule magique. »

« Oh … Murmura Kingsley en faisant la moue. »

Près de lui, Lupin se contenta uniquement de hausser les épaules. Il fixait le ciel, en particulier la lune presque ronde, masquée par une légère brume. Plongé dans ses pensées, il observait, comme fasciné, l'objet de ses pires cauchemars et de ses plus vives douleurs.

« Tu sais, dit-il au bout d'un moment, personne ici ne pourra jamais la retenir. Harry est bien plus exposé qu'elle, et pourtant, il n'est pas là, lui. Il est quelque-part en Angleterre en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, s'exposant aux dangers et aux forces du mal. »

Il s'interrompit, le temps d'écouter un hurlement au loin, probablement un chien qui hurlait à la mort à l'approche de la pleine lune. Les cheveux sur sa nuque se dressèrent.

« Liliane ne possède aucun port d'attache, et ses repères se sont amoindris avec le départ de Fred et George. L'empêcher de partir serait absurde. »

Kingsley fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu as essayé de faire ? »

Lupin eut un rire froid.

« Si, je l'ai fait, pour la forme … Je n'ai aucune emprise sur elle, pas plus que les autres ici. Liliane a quelque-chose à accomplir de son côté, peu importe les risques encourus. La seule chose que je lui souhaite, c'est de ne jamais se laisser guider par son désir de vengeance. »

Kingsley mit en place le dernier sortilège de protection, puis enfin, rangea sa baguette dans sa longue robe de sorcier mauve.

« C'est curieux, dit-il de sa voix grave, tu parles de cette jeune fille comme si nous n'allions plus la revoir. »

« Nous la croiserons à nouveau, mais dans un long moment je pense. »

Kingsley hocha la tête, puis rentra dans la maison. Quant à Lupin, il resta encore un peu sur le pas de la porte à contempler les étoiles et le paysage qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant lui. Rongé par l'inquiétude, il se demandait où étaient ceux qui jadis avaient été ses élèves. Il se demandait s'ils allaient bien, s'ils étaient encore tous les trois, s'ils étaient encore en vie. Son instinct lui disait aussi très clairement que la guerre se préparait, que les rébellions s'intensifieraient de plus en plus jusqu'à former une armée, une armée destinée à détruire les forces noires. Une chose était certaine, personne n'allait se laisser faire, ni se laisser dominer par des sorciers corrompus et cruels. Ce n'était maintenant plus qu'une question de temps.

Ses pensées revinrent ensuite sur Liliane. Liliane Durose, comparable à un chaudron en pleine ébullition qui était maintenant sur le point de déborder. De déborder avec une telle force et une telle intensité que personne ne pouvait avoir le pouvoir de l'arrêter. Les dés étaient jetés, c'était au destin de rentrer en scène et de jouer sa part essentielle de l'aventure.

Le destin avait mené Liliane à la lisière de la forêt qui bordait le manoir des Malefoy.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Au manoir des Malefoy

**Chapitre 2**

**Au manoir des Malefoy**

C'était étonnant comme l'atmosphère générale s'en trouvait changée. Alors qu'il faisait doux au Terrier, un vent froid et puissant faisait siffler les oreilles de Liliane. Des nuages épars masquaient en partie les étoiles et la lune, et une certaine lourdeur se faisait sentir. La jeune fille se frotta les bras dans l'espoir d'atténuer ses frissons, puis avança prudemment jusqu'à l'immense portail noir en fer forgé. Elle savait très bien que le domaine était tout aussi sécurisé que l'était le Terrier, alors elle ne se risqua pas à poser ses mains sur les barreaux parfaitement peints et brillants. Au lieu de ça, elle se mit à considérer les lieux : le manoir s'élevait devant elle, au bout d'une longue allée bordée de massifs de fleurs et de buissons. Il était grand, majestueux, il inspirait même une forme de respect. Mais malgré sa prestance, il parvenait à semer le trouble en Liliane et à la rendre particulièrement mal-à-l'aise : une étrange sensation de déjà-vu s'insinuait en elle alors qu'elle gardait les yeux rivés sur les lourdes portes de la demeure. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce malaise, mais elle savait que tôt ou tard, il se manifesterait.

Liliane ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle essayait de faire abstraction de son mal-être et de l'ambiance glaciale afin de faire le vide et de se retrouver face à elle-même. Petit-à-petit, les sons devinrent moins perceptibles, sa vision se brouilla et son corps se réchauffa un peu. Lorsqu'elle fut plongée dans une pénombre complète et que plus un son ne se fit entendre, elle parvint à savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur du manoir : Severus Rogue, Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy discutaient dans un petit salon reculé, Narcissa Malefoy était elle aussi présente, mais elle restait en retrait. Juste au-dessus, Drago était étendu sur son lit, aucune lumière n'était allumée. Ses grands yeux gris métal regardaient le plafond d'un air préoccupé, voire angoissé. Puis, dans les sous-sols, dans une pièce au plafond bas et mal entretenue, Liliane aperçut, non sans stupeur, Luna Lovegood et Ollivander, le vendeur de baguettes du Chemin de Traverse. Elle se mit à paniquer lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait nulle trace de sa mère, et de ce fait, elle perdit sa concentration.

Surprise par la violence du vent, Liliane frissonna de tout son corps. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de franchir le portail, elle n'avait pas dû réussir à se plonger pleinement dans le calme, elle n'avait pas dû chercher correctement. Sa mère était forcément quelque-part ici, elle ne pouvait pas être ailleurs, c'était impossible. Elle balaya rapidement du regard les environs, comme s'ils avaient le pouvoir de la faire entrer. Elle pensa un bref instant que ses atouts de mangemorts lui garantiraient peut-être une couverture suffisante, mais elle chassa vite cette idée de son esprit : il devait y avoir tout un processus pour franchir les grilles, mangemort ou pas. Désespérée, Liliane se prit la tête dans les mains et se mit à tordre ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Elle serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler de rage et de frustration.

Secouée par la colère et la révolte, Liliane ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'elle avait commencé à gronder. Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux lorsqu'elle en prit conscience, et s'arrêta net. Une rafale de vent bien plus puissante que les autres souleva ses boucles et fit vibrer les barreaux du portail. Les sens en alerte, Liliane recula très lentement vers un bosquet. Elle recula, recula, recula, tandis que le vent soufflait, soufflait, et soufflait toujours trop fort. Qu'était-il en train de de produire ? Les grilles tremblèrent encore une fois, et Severus Rogue se matérialisa devant Liliane.

Son visage dur et froid était encore plus pâle et terne qu'à la normal, mais ses cheveux noirs et huileux tombaient toujours de chaque côté de son visage tels des vieux rideaux effilochés. Il dominait Liliane d'une tête et demi, et dans sa longue robe noire, par ce temps et dans ces conditions, il parvint véritablement à effrayer la jeune fille.

Il posa ses yeux noirs et perçants sur elle, et lui jeta un tel regard qu'elle eut la désagréable impression qu'il la fouillait. Trop tétanisée par la peur pour esquiver un seule geste, elle se contentait de rester le regarder de ses grands yeux ahuris, les lèvres pincées. Le sang ne semblait plus se drainer dans son corps, ses jambes en étaient comme coupées. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait cette peur : une peur si prenante et si soudaine qu'elle était presque irréaliste. Liliane n'était pas horrifiée comme elle l'avait été à plusieurs reprises, elle était glacée, pétrifiée.

« Intéressant … Se contenta de murmurer Severus Rogue en s'assombrissant encore plus. »

Liliane déglutit péniblement et porta la main à sa baguette, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids face à un sorcier de son envergure.

« Que faites-vous ici, Miss Durose ? Enchaîna Rogue, toujours de cette même voix morne et trainante. »

Liliane fit de son mieux pour masquer sa peur et osa enfin regarder son ancien professeur de potions dans les yeux.

« Rien qui puisse vous intéresser, répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait égale. »

Rogue haussa un sourcil, très peu convaincu par cette réponse.

« Vous avez raison, Liliane. Peut-être que Lucius serait amplement plus intéressé par votre venue. »

Liliane ne pouvait pas reculer, elle savait que l'unique solution qu'elle avait pour entrer dans le manoir, c'était de se laisser emmener par Rogue.

« Après vous, Mademoiselle, dit ce dernier alors que le portail s'ouvrait dans un lent grincement. »

La jeune fille passa devant Rogue, le menton haut, et considéra un moment le long chemin qui la séparait de l'entrée du manoir. Elle inspira un grand coup, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle pouvait se le permettre, puis franchit les grilles, flanquée de Rogue. Elles se refermèrent derrière eux dans un fracas violent. Le vent continuait à se lever et à hurler de plus en plus fort, mais Liliane parvenait tout de même à entendre la respiration lente et profonde de Rogue, lequel la suivait de près. Ils s'approchaient lentement de l'entrée du manoir, et l'estomac de Liliane se nouait jusqu'à se tordre de douleur tant elle était effrayée. Mais c'était trop tard pour reculer ou pour crier à l'aide, elle savait de toute manière très bien où sa témérité allait la mener.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le pas de la porte, elle allait se dégager pour laisser Rogue passer, mais la porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire un pas de côté. L'intérieur semblait particulièrement sombre, et Liliane crut même sentir un courant d'air froid qui la fit frissonner de tout son corps.

« Après vous, réitéra Rogue. »

Liliane considéra quelques secondes l'obscurité qui s'offrait à elle, puis s'y enfonça finalement. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux, ses yeux eurent besoin de plusieurs minutes pour s'accoutumer à la pénombre. Elle était dans un grand hall d'entrée au plafond haut et au carrelage noir et luisant de propreté. Un long couloir menait à d'imposants escaliers en fer forgé, torsadés et tout aussi brillants que le sol. Le corridor n'était éclairé que par des torches accrochées au mur. Sur la droite de Liliane, il y avait trois portes closes, sur sa gauche, il y en avait deux, dont une entrouverte et de laquelle filtrait un rayon de lumière. Derrière cette porte, il y avait le reste de la famille Malefoy.

Cette fois-ci, Rogue passa devant elle et pénétra dans la pièce sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Liliane ne saisit pas cette opportunité pour prendre les jambes à son cou, elle suivit son ancien professeur de potions.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un sur le chemin du retour, dit-il en faisant un pas de côté. »

Liliane n'eut pas le temps d'avoir peur du regard de fauve que lui lança Bellatrix Lestrange, ni même de ses lèvres retroussées en un rictus sauvage. Ses yeux animés par le feu de la folie, sa chevelure emmêlée et mal-entretenue, ses dents gâtée et sa robe déchirée lui donnait l'air d'une échappée de l'asile. Cependant, ce ne fut pas Bellatrix qui impressionna le plus Liliane. Ses yeux rencontrèrent d'abord ceux, ternes et apeurés, d'un Lucius maintenant pitoyable et dépourvu de la prestance qu'elle lui avait toujours connu. Ses cheveux habituellement si lisses et bien coiffés s'effilochaient de parts et d'autres de son visage froid et éteint. Son teint était maladif, ses épaules voûtées, signe d'une soumission presque pathétique. Liliane s'attarda peu sur Narcissa : elle n'avait pas changé depuis leur dernière rencontre, elle paraissait toujours aussi tourmentée et dissimulée dans l'ombre de son mari, bien qu'ils fussent maintenant tout aussi démunis l'un que l'autre. Le tableau était affligeant, telle une représentation de scène mortuaire ou de deuil extrêmement douloureux. Seule Bellatrix avait l'air bien vivante.

Après plusieurs minutes passées dans un silence oppressant, agrémenté par le petit rire affreusement grinçant de Bellatrix, Lucius Malefoy sembla enfin reconnaître Liliane. Le voile vaporeux qui brouillait presque sa vision se souleva, ses épaules se redressèrent et son visage se durcit. Il était peut-être moins faible que Liliane ne l'avait pensé. Elle bloqua sa respiration alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle.

« Liliane, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et hésitante, comme si cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus parlé, nos chemins se recroisent enfin. »

Cette réplique, trop ordinaire pour être naturelle, était forcément de mauvaise augure, Liliane ne le savait que trop bien.

« C'est … Impressionnant, poursuivit Lucius, que tu aies réussi à t'échapper d'Azkaban … »

Liliane se retint de ne pas jeter un regard entendu à Narcissa, qui s'était raidie derrière son mari.

« Et c'est sans compter sur les dégâts causés, termina Lucius en arrivant à sa hauteur. »

Le rire mécanique et pervers de Bellatrix se fit une nouvelle fois entendre. Derrière Liliane, Rogue n'avait pas bougé.

« Severus, dit Lucius sans quitter Liliane des yeux, appelez les rafleurs, nous avons un beau butin pour Fenrir. »

Rogue ne semblait pas du tout s'attendre à une telle déclaration de la part de Lucius, mais il quitta la pièce d'un un silence presque calculé.

« Édouard est toujours à Sainte Mangouste, reprit Lucius en commençant à faire les cent pas autour de Liliane, son état se dégrade de jour en jour. Il est surveillé de très près par quelques hommes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Il s'arrêta un instant de marcher.

« Il n'est pas près de s'en sortir étant donné la violence du sortilège d'amnésie que tu lui as lancé. »

S'il cherchait à la faire culpabiliser, il employait une très mauvaise méthode. Liliane ne se souvenait plus vraiment avoir jeté un sort à son propre père, mais elle savait en revanche pourquoi, et pour _qui_ elle l'avait fait. Cela suffisait à la rendre confiante.

Lucius se remit à tourner autour de Liliane, mais ce fut Bellatrix qui prit la parole, de sa voix aigüe et désagréable. Tout en elle n'était que folie et calamité, jusqu'à ses intonations et ses mimiques.

« Lucius, dit-elle en se levant à son tour, tu sais très bien pourquoi elle est ici. Je t'avais dit qu'elle finirait par venir. En revanche, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais seule. »

Liliane déglutit. Bellatrix aimait faire durer l'attente, et cela eut vite fait de devenir une véritable torture. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus tandis que le visage de Liliane se décomposait : Bellatrix était très douée en occlumentie, elle n'arrivait pas à sonder son esprit.

« Tu es venue chercher ta mère, n'est-ce pas Liliane ? Demanda enfin Bellatrix en regardant la jeune fille dans le blanc des yeux. »

Liliane aurait voulu la tuer par la simple force de son regard. Elle serra les poings, et les cadres accrochés au mur se mirent à trembler. Narcissa sursauta, et Lucius fit un pas en arrière. Bellatrix, en revanche, ne broncha pas.

« Tu veux savoir où est ta maman ? Murmura-t-elle à la manière d'un adulte s'adressant à un enfant désirant une sucette. »

Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce, Liliane n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, mais sa colère s'intensifiait. Lucius fit encore un pas en arrière, Bellatrix elle-même eut un petit mouvement de recul. Tout devint ensuite très confus : la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à nouveau et Drago apparut sur le seuil. Lorsque Liliane se retourna vers lui, sa vision s'était déjà presque entièrement affinée, et elle parvint à distinguer les larmes qui s'accumulaient au bord de ses yeux. Elle entendit le premier coup de tonnerre, la première grosse bourrasque de vent, le rire tonitruant de Bellatrix après lui avoir annoncé qu'elle avait tué sa mère. Elle sentit son cœur exploser et un millier de cendres encore chaudes, elle se retourna doucement vers Bellatrix tandis que sa sensation de déjà vu se concrétisait enfin. Ce manoir, ces pièces sombres et trop propres, ce jardin effrayant secoué par une tempête naissante, c'était en fait l'horrible demeure dans laquelle son père l'avait emmenée, huit ans plus tôt. C'était ici que son cauchemar avait commencé, et c'était peut-être ici qu'il allait se terminer.

Drago cria quelque-chose que Liliane ne parvint pas à comprendre, et un éclair d'une intensité aveuglante vint la frapper en plein cœur. Elle se retrouva propulsée contre le mur derrière elle et son crâne heurta le sol froid avec force. L'un des tableaux finit par se décrocher du mur et alla s'écraser au sol dans un bruit sourd. Narcissa s'était levée de son fauteuil et essayait d'empêcher son fils d'entrer dans le salon. Bellatrix, sa baguette toujours en main, préparait déjà une seconde offensive. Assommée, Liliane trouva cependant la force de se relever et de répondre à Bellatrix. Toutes deux animées par cette même folie destructrice, elles engagèrent un combat violent, sous les yeux horrifiés des trois membres de la famille Malefoy. Liliane envoya Bellatrix s'ouvrir la joue sur le coin de la table en métal, et lui jeta un endoloris. Ses yeux noirs emplis de chagrin et de haine observaient Bellatrix en train de se tordre de douleur au sol, semblable à un asticot répugnant. Un autre tableau se fendit en deux et tomba au sol, et Liliane, tout en continuant à torturer frénétiquement Bellatrix, s'enfonça volontairement dans son esprit. Elle tenta d'atteindre le plus profond de son âme afin de la faire brûler de l'intérieur, de la réduire en cendre comme elle avait ôté la vie à sa mère. Mais Bellatrix réussissait encore à résister, et Liliane dut lutter pour ne pas être éjectée de son esprit.

« _Espèce de salope _» gronda Liliane afin que sa voix résonne fort à l'intérieur de Bellatrix.

Mais leur folie était si comparable que Liliane perdit l'avantage sur Bellatrix et tomba au sol lorsqu'elle quitta son esprit. Son front frappa encore une fois de plein fouet le sol et se mit à saigner abondamment. Bellatrix se releva péniblement et pointa sa baguette sur la jeune fille.

« Fenrir va venir te régler ton compte, espèce de petite vermine immonde ! »

« VOUS AVEZ TUÉ MA MÈRE ! Hurla Liliane alors que le sang commençait à lui piquer les yeux, VOUS ÊTES UNE VRAIE SALOPE ! VOUS MERITERIEZ DE CREVER, D'ALLER BRÛLER EN ENFER ! »

Liliane était au comble de sa fureur : elle sentit la force qui l'habitait gonfler en elle, de telle manière qu'elle finit par exploser. Une onde semblant provenir du fin fond de ses entrailles jaillit et propulsa tout le monde contre les murs et les y laissa scotchés. Seul Drago, qui n'était pas parvenu à entrer dans la pièce, fut épargné. Il était tétanisé, et observait avec horreur la Liliane au visage couvert de sang et aux yeux révulsés par la douleur et la haine. Elle se releva, tituba et se rattrapa sur l'un des fauteuils. Toujours fermement tenus contre les murs, Lucius et Narcissa imploraient presque Liliane du regard, mais elle ne les voyait plus. Elle était aveuglée par son chagrin et sa vengeance. Elle ne pensait qu'à exterminer Bellatrix et à lui faire subir ce qu'elle avait fait subir à sa mère. Elle leva sa baguette vers elle, mais elle fut soudainement happée vers la sortie par un puissant sortilège. Deux bras se refermèrent sur elle. Elle tenta de se débattre, elle accabla son kidnappeur de coups de pieds, de coups d'ongles et de coups de dents, mais elle était maintenue par des cordes invisibles.

« Emmenez-la Drago ! Dit une voix qui lui parut très lointaine. »

Elle vit une silhouette refermer la porte devant elle, puis cette même silhouette lui prit les mains le plus doucement du monde et la guida vers la sortie. Elle était toujours fermement maintenue par le sortilège, aussi ses tentatives pour se débattre étaient vaines. Drago la traîna dehors à toute vitesse, apeuré, tant par sa tante que par Liliane. Il l'emmena jusqu'au portail, combattant le vent qui ne cessait de souffler toujours plus fort, les éclairs aveuglants, et un tonnerre si puissant qu'il faisait trembler la terre. Drago peina à ouvrir les grilles, puis il éloigna Liliane le plus possible du manoir, s'enfonçant dans la pénombre inquiétante de la forêt. Après avoir couru un petit moment, ils débouchèrent dans une clairière. Drago força Liliane à s'asseoir sur une pierre, puis il s'effondra sur l'herbe, à bout de souffle. Il attendit que la tempête se calme : le vent baissa au fil des minutes, les nuages d'orage s'éloignèrent. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que quelques éclairs lointains, il posa ses yeux sur Liliane : ses yeux étaient redevenus clairs, sa respiration s'était de nouveau stabilisée. Drago aperçut le flacon de potion dépasser de sa poche.

« Bois-en, dit-il simplement. »

Liliane s'exécuta presque automatiquement, sans lui jeter un seul regard. Puis elle remit la potion dans son pantalon et dit d'une voix froide :

« Tu peux me libérer, maintenant. »

Un peu réticent, Drago libéra cependant Liliane. Elle se leva, mais son crâne lui lançait terriblement et ses poumons paraissaient hurler à l'agonie dès qu'elle inspirait. Elle se rassit, le teint pâle et l'œil vitreux.

« Pourquoi tu es venue ? Demanda brusquement Drago sans lâcher Liliane du regard. »

« Pour chercher ma mère. »

« C'était irréfléchi. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu aurais pu mourir. »

« Je sais. »

« Pire, tu aurais pu être torturée par Greyback. »

« Je sais. »

Elle semblait être programmée pour répondre toujours la même chose, sur le même ton.

« Où est ma mère ? S'enquit-elle dans un dernier espoir. »

Drago hésita longuement avant de lui répondre, et c'est l'intrusion bien trop profonde et soudaine de Liliane en lui qui le fit réagir.

« Ne me tue pas, dit-il en se levant soudainement, je ne t'ai rien fait. »

Liliane haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé.

« Bellatrix l'a fait disparaître, elle n'est plus. »

La jeune fille passa la main sur ses yeux pour enlever le sang qui continuait toujours de couler. Cela lui faisait l'effet d'une massue : elle était assommée, incapable de réagir, de pleurer ou de hurler de rage.

« Pars maintenant Liliane, dit Drago en s'éloignant d'elle, je ne veux plus jamais te voir ici. »

Liliane se leva péniblement et essaya de tenir debout tant bien que mal.

« Je peux pas transplaner Drago. »

« Et bien tu n'as pas le choix, va là où tu seras en sécurité et où on pourra te soigner. »

Il était froid et distant, encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir et par cette facette de Liliane qu'il découvrait entièrement pour la première fois. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard, un regard sans vie, ni attristé, ni colérique, ni même méchant. Un regard impersonnel et transparent. Un regard mort.

Drago se détourna entièrement d'elle et quitta la forêt. Il luttait contre les sanglots et contre la peur que lui avait inspirée Liliane. La tempête s'était entièrement calmée, et le ciel nuageux commençait à laisser transparaître quelques rares étoiles. Lorsqu'il arriva devant les grilles du manoir, Severus Rogue l'y attendait.

« C'est bon ? Demanda-t-il simplement. »

Drago hocha la tête sans prendre la peine de le regarder.

« Si l'on vous pose une question, vous n'êtes au courant de rien, je m'en charge. »

Drago fit une nouvelle fois oui de la tête, puis quitta Rogue sans une parole d'au revoir. Il foula le gravier jusqu'aux portes du manoir avec lassitude, tandis que derrière lui, la fumée noire et vaporeuse du mangemort n'était déjà plus qu'une tâche noire dans l'aube.


	3. Chapitre 3 - La capture

**Chapitre 3**

**La capture**

Charlie l'avait entendue se lever, il l'avait entendue ouvrir la fenêtre. Il avait deviné ses intentions, mais il avait volontairement choisi d'ignorer sa fugue. Il avait aussi entendu l'altercation entre elle et Lupin, et il s'était glissé à pas de velours jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée lorsque Lupin avait rejoint Kingsley. Après avoir joué les oreilles baladeuses, il était remonté dans sa chambre et avait envoyé un hibou à Fred et George leur disant qu'ils devaient l'attendre le lendemain, au petit matin. Il s'était levé avant tout le monde et avait transplané jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Se fondant dans la masse de sorciers silencieux et embrumés, il se fit le plus discret possible tandis qu'il s'acheminait sur le Chemin de Traverse. En arrivant devant le magasin de ses frères, il lui sembla presque criard tant il était coloré en comparaison des autres enseignes. Tout était triste, déserté, certaines vitrines étaient même condamnées. Le magasin d'Ollivander ne ressemblait maintenant qu'à une vieille bicoque abandonnée, envahie par la poussière et les mites. L'estomac de Charlie se noua, et il pénétra dans la boutique de farces et attrapes, faisant teinter la sonnette.

Habituellement rempli de jeunes sorciers et d'une animation hors du commun, l'intérieur du magasin lui sembla tristement vide et morne. La lumière du petit jour ne suffisait pas pour éclairer correctement les lieux, il ne distinguait que des ombres, dont celle des escaliers qui menaient à l'étage, celle du comptoir, mais aussi celle de la petite fille en plastique censée servir de campagne publicitaire pour les pastilles de gerbe. Hormis cela, il apercevait de temps à autres quelques bonbons restés traîner çà et là, des boîtes en carton débordantes de feux d'artifices, de baguettes magiques trafiquées, de toutes sortes d'inventions étranges et certainement très surprenantes. La pièce paraissait étroite tant elle était encombrée, et une odeur de caramel flottait encore dans l'atmosphère. Charlie entendait presque les rires enfantins raisonner dans le silence, tels des échos presque évanouis, ou bien des chuchotements à demi perceptibles. La pièce s'était figée dans son animation de la veille, capturant avec elle tous les instants de joie passagère et de bonheur innocent qu'elle avait réussi à attraper. Mais tout s'effritait déjà, tout n'était qu'éphémère.

Le sentiment de mélancolie qui s'était emparé de Charlie avant d'entrer se renforça encore plus, alors que les ombres de la nuit rétrécissaient peu-à-peu. Avant que ses sombres pensées n'aient raison de lui, il enjamba encore quelques cartons et ouvrit une petite porte, près de l'arrière-boutique. Elle donnait sur un escalier en bois qui craquait à chaque pas. Il déboucha dans un tout petit salon, rempli de matériel de potions, de livres en tous genres, de confiseries, de quelques feux d'artifices supplémentaires, et de détonateurs à foison. En face de lui, une fenêtre entrouverte laissait entendre les bruits de la rue. Le salon était lui aussi plongé dans le noir, mais Charlie réussit à deviner qu'il devait être dans un état que sa mère n'aurait pas toléré. Il se fraya un chemin parmi les détonateurs et frappa à la porte de la cuisine. L'un de ses frères vint lui ouvrir, encore en pyjama et les cheveux en bataille. Il avait une tasse de café une main, et dans l'autre, la **Gazette du Sorcier**.

« 'lut, dit-il en laissant Charlie entrer. »

Il salua ensuite son autre frère, qui lui, était déjà habillé, et essayait vainement de réparer un des détonateurs.

« Que nous vaut ta visite, frangin ? Demanda celui en pyjama en reprenant place à table. »

Charlie s'assit lui aussi : la cuisine était dans un état encore plus critique que le salon : la vaisselle s'amoncelait lamentablement dans l'évier et sur le petit plan de travail tâché de sauce et de produits douteux. Les papiers d'emballages étaient mêlés aux coupures de journaux, aux pochettes de disques, aux notices d'utilisation. La bouilloire remplie d'eau sifflait depuis plus d'une minute, laissant penser à un nourrisson se livrant à l'une de ses crises d'hystérie favorite.

« C'est à propos de Liliane, répondit Charlie en lançant un regard de reproche à la dite bouilloire. »

Celui qui commençait à sérieusement s'énerver avec son détonateur releva brusquement la tête. Il fut inutile à Charlie d'analyser pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de Fred.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? S'enquit donc George, peu surpris. »

Charlie allait répondre, mais une explosion assourdissante suivie d'un nuage de fumée noire plongea les trois frères dans l'obscurité. Charlie fut gagné d'une quinte de toux tandis que George balayait vainement l'air de la main. Fred se précipita sur la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand, refoulant lui aussi une crise de toussotements.

« Freddy ! S'exclama George en ramassant le défunt détonateur, maintenant plus qu'une petite coque noire et fendue. »

Charlie agita sa baguette magique, et la cuisine retrouva sa couleur d'origine. Fred vint finalement s'asseoir à table, la mine revêche.

« J'en ai marre de ces trucs, bougonna-t-il. »

George confirma d'un hochement de tête, puis indiqua à Charlie de poursuivre. Fred se redressa alors.

« Je disais donc, avant que nous soyons plongés dans une épaisse fumée irrespirable, que j'étais venu à propos de Liliane. »

Les jumeaux ne dirent rien, attendant simplement la suite.

« Elle a quitté le Terrier, déclara Charlie d'une seule traite. »

George frappa la table avec la paume de sa main en levant les yeux vers le plafond, la bouche de Fred se tordit en une grimace indescriptible.

« Mais … Balbutia-t-il, comment elle a pu ? »

« Elle a choisi le bon moment, les sortilèges de protection étaient désactivés suite à l'arrivée de Remus et Kingsley. »

George n'avait pas encore réagi, même si l'ironie cynique dont il était parfois capable se peignait peu-à-peu sur son visage.

« Je pense qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle reste gentiment enfermée à attendre, reprit Charlie. »

Puis il leur raconta la brève conversation qu'il avait eu avec Liliane la veille, la révolte qui transparaissant jusque dans les vibrations de sa voix, et l'impatience d'être à nouveau utile.

« Je suppose que nous allons aller la chercher sur le champ, dit enfin George avec un petit sourire narquois, faisant allusion à l'évasion ratée d'Azkaban.

Tandis que le visage de Fred était toujours animé par cette expression indéchiffrable et plutôt singulière, Charlie répondit :

« Je ne sais pas où elle est allée … »

« Probablement rendre visite aux Malefoy, je crois qu'ils lui manquaient, expliqua George en haussant les épaules. »

Il l'avait dit sur un ton tellement dépourvu de surprise que Charlie trouva d'abord ça normal, avant de manquer de s'étrangler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait chez eux ?! S'exclama-t-il, au comble de la stupeur. »

« Sa mère y est tenue prisonnière, expliqua Fred tout en regardant son double. »

« Et vous êtes certains qu'elle y est ? »

« Oui, répondirent Fred et George d'une même voix. »

Un silence angoissé s'installa entre les trois garçons. Les bruits de la rue se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et perceptibles, la bouilloire n'émettait maintenant plus qu'un léger chuchotement. Fred, George et Charlie se regardaient tour-à-tour, essayant de déceler dans les yeux de l'autre un quelconque moyen pour – encore une fois – sortir Liliane de cette belle affaire. »

« Elle est vraiment impossible cette nana, dit finalement George. »

Fred hocha la tête. Seule Charlie restait réservé.

« Il faut la comprendre, dit-il, c'est sa mère. »

Nouveau silence, nouvelles interrogations. Plus le mutisme des trois frères se prolongeait, plus l'angoisse se renforçait et s'invitait dans leur esprit. Cette fois-ci, définitivement, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ce choix ne dépendait que de Liliane, elle voulait mener cette bataille seule. Et c'était légitime.

Fred se leva. George se balança sur sa chaise. Charlie croisa les bras sur la table. Ils entendirent à peine les escaliers grincer. Ils se rendirent compte trop tard que la porte du petit appartement avait été forcée. George avait bondi de sa chaise, baguette en main, et faisait face à Fenrir Greyback, le dominant d'une tête, la mandibule contractée et les pupilles dilatées comme celles de Liliane pouvaient l'être. Charlie lui aussi brandissait sa baguette magique, et Fred gisait au sol après avoir été frappé par un stupéfix puissant.

Un peu derrière Greyback se tenait un autre homme, plus petit et d'aspect nullement bestial. Il avait un visage fin et le nez droit, des yeux noirs et de longs cheveux bruns et crasseux ramassés en une queue-de-cheval lâche. Son visage était abîmé et marqué par de petites cicatrices à certains endroits. Il portait un long manteau en cuir marron et des bottes usées. Il regardait tour-à-tour Fred et George d'un regard fourbe et méchant.

Charlie constata rapidement qu'il devait encore y avoir une dizaine d'hommes derrière Greyback et son acolyte. Il savait que, tout comme lui, ses frères pensaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour leur défense. Alors, dans un geste de résignation amer, George et Charlie baissèrent ensemble leurs baguettes.

« Voilà qui est mieux, fit Greyback de sa voix de contrebasse en se poussant pour laisser l'homme au long manteau pénétrer dans la cuisine. »

Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas quitté les jumeaux du regard, il ne semblait en revanche pas avoir conscience de la présence de Charlie.

« Ce sont donc eux … Dit-il d'une voix sombre et douce, presque sensuelle. »

Fred s'était maintenant relevé et se tenait la tête entre les mains. Une bosse était déjà en train de se former près de sa tempe.

« Je laisse tes hommes s'en charger, Scabior, gronda Greyback en montrant ses dents aiguisées, mais je ne veux pas que vous leur fassiez du mal. Pas maintenant. »

Il avait dit ces derniers mots en souriant cruellement, et ses pupilles s'en étaient encore plus agrandies.

D'autres hommes entrèrent dans la cuisine et saisirent Fred et George. Ils les poussèrent hors de la cuisine. Scabior ferma la marche. Il ne restait maintenant plus que Charlie et Greyback. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui de sa démarche lourde, puis plongea ses yeux de bête dans ceux du jeune homme.

« Encore un Weasley, je suppose ? »

Charlie hocha la tête sans montrer une once de peur, bien qu'il fut littéralement pétrifié.

« Que vais-je faire de toi ? Poursuivit Greyback en dévoilant ses crocs acérés. »

Charlie se raidit de tout son corps, jusqu'aux plus infimes muscles de son anatomie. Il serra les dents, jetant des regards de détresse vers le salon. Ses frères étaient déjà sortis, ils devaient penser qu'il était lui aussi emmené avec eux.

Le loup-garou leva un bras massif aux muscles saillants et abattit sa main aux griffes tranchantes sur Charlie. Il l'envoya au sol, dans un cri de douleur à en percer les tympans. Puis le monstre se pencha doucement sur l'épaule ensanglantée du jeune homme. Il huma l'odeur du sang, s'en délectant, puis jeta un dernier regard au visage tordu par la douleur de Charlie, avant d'enfoncer ses crocs dans sa chaire.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Échappée belle

Liliane regarda la silhouette de Drago s'évanouir dans la pénombre des bois, puis s'écroula sur un tas de feuilles et se mit à frapper le sol. Enragée, désespérée, elle ne voulait pas croire que sa mère avait été tuée par Bellatrix, pire même, réduite en poussière, au rien le plus insignifiant. Elle allait la tuer, elle allait la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle la supplie de l'achever, elle allait lui montrer ce dont elle était capable lorsqu'elle était folle de colère et de chagrin.

Anna Durose avait été victime, une nouvelle fois, des forces du mal. Et par la faute de sa propre fille. Elle n'aurait pas été là, jamais elle n'aurait tant souffert. La naissance de Liliane avait en fait été l'élément déclencheur de son malheur. Depuis, elle n'avait plus été heureuse, elle avait vécu entre la cruauté d'un mage noir et la haine d'un mari blessé. Maintenant, et comme toujours, Liliane se rendait compte de la calamité qu'elle avait été pour sa mère, jusqu'à la tuer. C'était finalement arrivé, et elle n'avait rien pu faire.

Elle frappa une dernière fois le sol boueux, et parvint à faire trembler les troncs d'arbres autour d'elle. Elle se redressa, rattrapée par la douleur causée par son front. Elle retira son pull et s'en servit pour essuyer son visage ensanglanté et couvert de crasse. Ses genoux et son dos étaient aussi extrêmement endoloris, ses poignets tailladés. Les cicatrices sur son ventre s'étaient à nouveau ouvertes.

Liliane entendit des bruits de pas qui venaient vers elle, mais elle n'essaya même pas de se lever ou de fuir, peu importait de qui il s'agissait, il pouvait la tuer sur le champ. Il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait, elle n'essaierait pas de lutter ou de se débattre. Elle était réduite en un amas de sentiments sombres et mélancoliques, elle se dégoutait plus que jamais.

Elle ne regarda même pas de qui il s'agissait, elle le reconnut au son de sa voix.

« Vous devez partir, Liliane, fit Rogue. »

Mais Liliane ne bougea pas. Elle resta tristement assise, le visage baissé vers la boue dans laquelle elle pataugeait. Les épaules tombantes et les membres ramollis, elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

« C'était le seul moyen pour que vous vous en rendiez compte par vous-même, poursuivit Rogue, il fallait que vous en ayez la preuve. »

La jeune fille s'étonna de l'attitude si paradoxal se son ancien professeur. A la fois distant, mais protecteur, il agissait comme s'il jouait un double jeu.

« Qui servez-vous réellement ? Dit-elle sans lever la tête. »

Liliane sentit qu'elle venait de le troubler, mais pas assez pour ébranler ses barrières et pénétrer son esprit.

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça, Liliane. »

« Vous ne m'auriez pas faite sortir si vous étiez entièrement voué à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Elle venait de lui couper l'herbe sous les pieds sans même lire en lui. Mais Severus Rogue resta pourtant impassible. Il s'accroupit en face de Liliane et l'obligea à lever la tête vers lui en lui attrapant le menton. Ce geste étonna Liliane et la fit légèrement tressauter. Elle rencontra les yeux noirs et tristes de Rogue : sa tristesse se reflétait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, son cynisme était moins présent, mais toujours là, quelque-part dans cette noirceur épaisse.

Rogue détourna vite les yeux et s'attarda longuement sur le front et le crâne de la jeune fille. Puis il lui jeta un sort sans même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux. Des milliers de marteaux se mirent à frapper à l'unisson dans son crâne, et elle serra les dents de toutes ses forces pour se retenir de hurler à la mort.

« Vous êtes complètement malade ? Cingla-t-elle en essayant de se dégager. »

Mais Rogue la retint fermement par l'avant-bras et lui relança un second sortilège, tout aussi puissant et douloureux. Une nouvelle fois, Liliane grogna et enfonça ses ongles dans la terre tout en contractant ses muscles. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Rogue dut se battre avec Liliane pour parvenir à soigner ses blessures. Lorsque son ventre ouvert eut fini d'être recousu, Rogue se redressa et rangea sa baguette.

« Vous êtes insupportable, Mademoiselle Durose, murmura-t-il de sa voix terne. »

« Je vous renvoie le compliment, bougonna Liliane en se relevant péniblement. »

Rogue l'aida, puis la lâcha dès qu'elle fut en état de tenir debout.

« Partez vous mettre à l'abri, ordonna Rogue, le magasin de Messieurs Weasley fera l'affaire. N'en sortez qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Là-bas, il y aura de quoi traiter vos blessures d'une meilleure manière, j'ai fait mon maximum pour vous permettre de transplaner en toute sécurité. »

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, Liliane écoutait son ancien professeur d'une oreille absente.

« Les rafleurs et Fenrir ne vont pas tarder à être ici, ils ne doivent pas vous sentir. Cette fois-ci, ne soyez pas téméraire, cela risquerait de vous tuer. Vous vous battrez lorsqu'il sera temps, il est encore trop tôt. Je raconteras que vous vous êtes échappés sans que je n'ai rien pu faire, attendez-vous donc à ce que l'on se lance à votre recherche. Pas d'actes irréfléchi comme celui que vous venez de commettre. »

Liliane fronça les sourcils.

« Vous me couvrez ? »

Rogue hocha la tête sans ciller.

« Vous allez vraiment faire ce que vous avez dit ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

Liliane le contempla un instant sans mot dire : il était toujours aussi glacial, distant et morose. Mais il était si mystérieux, et tellement secret, qu'elle était encore tout à fait incapable de deviner ses véritables intentions.

« Vous êtes étrange, Monsieur, dit Liliane, vous jouez sur deux tableaux différents. Mais quel front vous soutenez réellement ? Pour quelle cause vous vous battez ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

Les yeux de Rogue lui lancèrent des éclairs.

« Et vous tentez de m'éloigner de tout questionnement. Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, ma curiosité et mon manque de tact. Je crois que je vous ferai jamais confiance, et je sais que c'est pas ce que vous me demandez. Mais sachez que je vous dois la vie, alors merci, et j'espère que vos intentions sont semblables aux miennes. »

Rogue ne broncha pas.

« Soit dit en passant, glissa Liliane, vous avez quand même tué Dumbledore. »

« Taisez-vous, Liliane, vous parlez trop, et vous allez me faire regretter de ne pas vous avoir laissée vous autodétruire. Partez. »

Liliane abdiqua sans trop de difficultés, et fit quelques pas en arrière.

« Et je sais que je vais regretter de ne pas avoir percé votre carapace, souffla Liliane. »

« Il n'y a plus rien Liliane, tout est mort depuis bien longtemps. »

La jeune fille leva un sourcil perplexe, mais Rogue s'était déjà éclipsé.

Charlie haletait. Il suffoquait, essayait de hurler, mais n'y arrivait pas. Essayait de pleurer, mais n'y parvenait pas. Essayait de bouger, mais ne réussissait pas. Il était paralysé, le visage dégoulinant de transpiration et les yeux injectés de sang. Ses pupilles dilatées et ses canines naissantes lui faisaient atrocement mal. Sa vision était altérée, mais ses autres sens s'aiguisaient à une vitesse prodigieuse. Ses doigts se contractaient alors que des griffes poussaient douloureusement par-dessus ses ongles. Ses phalanges étaient blanches et tous ses muscles se contractaient dans des spasmes et des sursauts compulsifs. Le sang dégoulinait à flot de son épaule, si bien que son corps baignait sans une marre rouge. Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps, ni de l'espace, ni même de lui. Où était-il ? Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi souffrait-il autant ? Quel était donc ce poison qui semblait se propager en lui tel du feu sur une flaque d'huile ? Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à hurler, les sons humains se mêlèrent aux sons animaux. Il frappa le sol, le planché craqua. L'iris de ses yeux était de nouveau visible, et s'était teinté d'une légère couleur jaune et scintillante. Il grogna, puis effrita le sol en bois avec ses griffes. Il était aux alentours de dix heures du matin, et la pleine lune se préparait déjà.

Liliane était entrée dans le magasin quelques minutes plus tôt, et avait immédiatement senti que quelque-chose n'allait pas. L'heure d'ouverture était dépassée, et rien ne laissait penser que Fred et George avaient commencé à préparer leurs affaires pour la journée. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de découvrir les lieux : elle avait remarqué la porte grande ouverte près de l'arrière-boutique, elle avait aussi remarqué une trainée de sang encore frais dans les escaliers. Et lorsqu'elle avait senti cette montée en puissance d'une bête qu'elle ne réussissait pourtant pas à cerner dans sa totalité, un cri atroce et déchirant avait retenti depuis l'étage. Ce n'était pas un cri humain, mais ce n'était pas pour autant un cri animal. C'était un horrible mélange des deux, entre la bête féroce et l'homme blessé à mort. Ce cri raisonnait encore dans la tête de Liliane lorsqu'elle gravit les escaliers à toute vitesse et qu'elle se retrouva face à Charlie Weasley, étalé dans une mare de sang. Elle étouffa un hurlement de frayeur et se précipita sur lui.

« Charlie … Tu … Qu'est-ce que … Balbutia-t-elle en remarquant les crocs et les yeux jaunes. »

Les mains de Liliane tremblaient fort, et sa voix était secouée par de petits sanglots hystériques. Elle n'osait pas le toucher de peur de lui faire mal, et la profondeur de la blessure lui soulevait le cœur. Elle osa cependant se pencher sur lui et poser sa tête sur son torse : son cœur battait extrêmement vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

Charlie émit un grognement sourd, puis se contracta de tous ses muscles en repoussant violemment Liliane. Elle recula d'effroi tant elle sentait la violence bouillonnant à l'intérieur de lui. Sans le quitter du regard, Liliane porta la main à la poche de son jean et saisit délicatement sa baguette magique. Les articulations de Charlie commencèrent à craquer alors qu'il essayait péniblement de bouger. Liliane déglutit avant de frapper le jeune homme d'un puissant sortilège qui le fit instantanément tomber dans les pommes. Elle n'hésita pas une minute, elle se précipita sur lui, attrapa sa potion magique et lui en versa la moitié dans la bouche, puis le maintint à demi assis pour ne pas qu'il s'étouffe. Elle le traîna ensuite, non sans difficulté, jusqu'au canapé et l'y allongea. Paniquée, apeurée, et complètement désorientée, c'est en ravalant ses larmes que Liliane débarrassa Charlie de son tee-shirt et dut prendre sur elle pour réussir à observer la morsure. Elle se précipita sur tous les placards de l'appartement, vida toutes les boîtes à la recherche d'un quelconque antidote contre les plaies profondes et les morsures de loup-garou. Mais Fred et George n'avaient aucunement besoin de ce genre d'antidote, alors, désespérée, voyant que Charlie peinait de plus en plus à respirer, Liliane s'agenouilla près de lui et versa sa potion à même la blessure. Le jeune homme se raidit entièrement, les muscles de son cou se tendirent à un tel degré qu'elle crut qu'ils allaient se déchirer, puis sa tête tomba de côté et ses poings de décrispèrent. Retenant son souffle, les yeux agrandis par l'attente et la peur, Liliane se pencha délicatement et posa sa tête sur le torse nu de Charlie. Son cœur battait moins vite, sa respiration se stabilisait peu-à-peu. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la blessure, elle constata qu'elle ne saignait plus.

Soulagée, la tension tomba d'un seul coup, et Liliane resta ainsi agenouillée au sol, la tête posée sur le corps chaud de Charlie Weasley. Assommée, encore sous le choc, elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes. Les paupières clauses, elle repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé, à sa mère, défunte. Elle laissa quelques larmes de profonde tristesse couler le long de ses joues abîmées, elle ne prit même pas la peine de les essuyer. Ses mains caressaient machinalement l'épaule de Charlie, lequel s'était complètement calmé. Liliane laissait le chagrin s'épanouir librement, oubliant que Fred et George n'étaient pas là et que cela était plus qu'inquiétant. Elle repensait à l'attitude ambigüe de Rogue, à la folie qui habitait Bellatrix Lestrange et au geste de bravoure dont Drago avait fait preuve. Noyée dans sa tristesse, abattue par l'impuissance, elle ne se rendit pas compte que Charlie était en train de se réveiller de son coma.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, puis après un court moment de battement, les posa sur la crinière auburn de Liliane. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé. Il la regardait pleurer à chaudes larmes, sa tête posée sur son torse, puis il remarqua sa petite main pâle sur son épaule blessée. Petit à petit, il se souvenait, et il se rendait alors compte de la vitesse prodigieuse à laquelle sa blessure s'était refermée. Il se souvint du loup-garou plantant ses crocs acérés dans sa chaire, il se remémora Fred et George emportés par les rafleurs. Il déglutit à cette sombre pensée, et se redressa légèrement. Liliane sursauta et s'écarta brutalement de lui, les yeux amplis d'angoisse. Les larmes roulaient toujours sur son visage égratigné, ses lèvres rougies et entrouvertes contrastaient fortement avec l'immaculé de sa peau. Ses cheveux en bataille et la profondeur de son regard rallumèrent le petit foyer de chaleur dans la poitrine de Charlie. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à se regarder sans échanger une seule parole, oubliant que les minutes s'écoulaient et que le temps qui s'échappait les éloignait un peu plus de Fred et George. Liliane était troublée par les yeux bruns et insistants de Charlie, et par ce flot de pensées qu'il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser.

« Pourquoi tu pleures … ? Demanda finalement Charlie d'une voix douce et grave, sans détacher ses yeux du visage de Liliane. »

La jeune fille dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant de formuler sa réponse. Elle lui répondit d'une petite voix étranglée, mais non hésitante :

« Bellatrix Lestrange à tué ma mère. »

Charlie se redressa complètement et s'assit sur le canapé en frottant son épaule endolorie. Liliane était restée assise au sol, suivant chacun de ses mouvements avec une attention presque exagérée. Lorsqu'il rencontra une nouvelle fois son regard, Liliane le détourna, les joues en feu.

« Je suis désolée, Lili … Dit faiblement Charlie. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Liliane essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de retenir ses larmes, tandis que Charlie luttait pour ne pas constamment la manger du regard. Que lui arrivait-il ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Enfin, Liliane trouva la force de se lever et d'aller prendre place sur le canapé à côté de lui. Elle se mit à inspecter sa blessure, maintenant plus qu'une pâle cicatrice rose.

« Je pensais pas que cela agirait de la sorte … Murmura-t-elle en passant ses doigts fins sur l'épaule du jeune homme. »

A son contact, Charlie frissonna. Liliane le sentit et retira alors sa main.

« C'est ce soir la pleine lune, Liliane, dit Charlie en s'attardant sur le retourneur de temps autour du cou de la jeune fille. »

Il n'y avait dans sa voix aucune trace d'inquiétude ou de peur. Au contraire, il y avait une résignation presque sage, comme une acceptation de son destin.

« Tu te transformeras pas, répondit Liliane, tâchant d'ignorer au mieux le regard de Charlie, ma potion a agi sur le poison et sur ta blessure. Comme je l'ai appliquée presque immédiatement après la morsure, t'es pas contaminé. Tu seras juste très faible jusqu'à demain matin. »

Une question qui le brûlait depuis quelques minutes s'échappa malgré lui :

« Pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas utilisé le retourneur de temps ? »

« Parce que j'ai peur … Admit-elle en baissant la tête. »

« Lili, murmura alors Charlie, Fred et George ont été emmenés par les rafleurs … »

Liliane ferma les yeux et laissa son dos aller contre le dossier du canapé. La tête relevée, elle encaissait une énième mauvaise nouvelle. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était épuisée, à bout de force, à bout de volonté. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, où aller, quels moyens employer pour réussir. Elle ne savait plus, elle ne comprenait plus.

« Où les chercher ? Demanda Liliane sans ouvrir les yeux, comme si le poids du malheur empêchait ses paupières de se lever. »

« Les rafleurs sont des vagabonds, répondit Charlie en remarquant une coupure dans le cou de Liliane, ils n'ont pas de repère fixe. »

« Alors c'est la fin … Céda Liliane en laissant de nouveau les larmes couler. »

Charlie la laissa un instant avec elle-même, ne souhaitant pas interrompre ses larmes. Elle avait besoin de se vider, il le sentait. Inexplicablement, il savait qu'elle n'en pouvait plus et que son fardeau était à son apogée. Déjà lors de leur discussion dans le salon du Terrier, il avait très clairement compris que Liliane atteignait ses limites. Elle était forte, mais à l'heure qu'il était, elle n'avait plus assez de ressources, plus assez de volonté, pour avancer seule.

«Non, ce n'est pas la fin, Lili … Dit doucement Charlie alors qu'elle ouvrait finalement les yeux, c'est juste beaucoup trop difficile de vouloir sans arrêt agir seule. Tu ne peux pas tout faire, il arrive un moment où tu es impuissante. Maintenant, en l'occurrence. Mais si tu t'armes de patience, tu verras, on les retrouvera. Je vais avertir l'Ordre en envoyant un hibou au Terrier. Je ne pourrais certainement pas transplaner jusqu'à la maison. A partir de là, en fonction de la réponse, nous aviserons. »

Liliane avait reporté son attention sur lui, laissant son regard voguer entre les mèches rousses flamboyantes et les lèvres fines du jeune homme. Tout la troublait, elle perdait pied.

« Va soigner tes blessures pendant que j'écris cette lettre, et ne te laisse pas abattre, on les retrouvera. »

Il exerça une légère pression sur le poignet de la jeune fille. Puis elle se leva, le cœur battant, et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, comme entourée d'une brume scintillante et incertaine. Comme si elle était dans un état second, cette sorte de torpeur qui suit une mauvaise nouvelle ou une intense déception.

Tandis qu'elle soignait le reste de ses blessures, Charlie terminait d'écrire sa lettre à l'Ordre, tout en langage codé et autre signes secrets qu'eux seuls pouvaient déchiffrer. Il ouvrit ensuite sa fenêtre tandis que la petite chouette noire de Fred et George saisissait l'enveloppe. Elle lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt, lui promettant ainsi d'être rapide et discrète, puis elle s'envola dans le ciel grisâtre de cette matinée d'août. Il espérait qu'elle ne se ferait pas intercepter par les autorités. Il referma la fenêtre et se dirigea péniblement vers le canapé. Il était terriblement faible et fatigué, si bien qu'il s'avachit sur les coussins moelleux sans même prendre la peine d'enfiler un autre tee-shirt.

Lorsque Liliane sortit de la salle de bain, elle le retrouva endormi. Alors elle se coula sur une chaise et resta ainsi assise pendant quelques heures, à le regarder sans interruption, songeant à sa mère et aux jumeaux, captifs, aux mains des rafleurs. Il régnait un parfait silence dans le petit appartement, les bruits de la rue étaient à peine audibles. Entre temps, Liliane avait discrètement affichée une petite pancarte à l'entrée du magasin « _fermé pour travaux_ ». Hormis cela, elle était restée assise sur sa chaise, le regard perdu dans la contemplation inconsciente de Charlie Weasley, essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait d'apprécier la tranquillité de la pièce et de ne pas penser au danger qui guettait ceux qu'elle aimait, ni au chagrin qui l'habitait.

Après deux heures et demi passées assise, une légère douleur dans son dos se fit sentir. Elle se leva alors et se dirigea discrètement jusqu'à la cuisine. La pendule indiquait seize heures. Elle entreprit de se préparer quelque-chose à manger, et d'en laisser un peu de côté au cas où Charlie se réveillerait. Elle se prépara un plat de pâtes comme les moldus les cuisinent, puis les mangea rapidement sans prendre le temps de contempler les choses autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, Charlie était réveillé.

« Comment tu te sens ? S'enquit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa cicatrice, presque invisible maintenant. »

« Un peu sonné, admit-il en levant les yeux vers elle, et toi ? »

« Un peu las, avoua-t-elle à son tour. »

Elle lui précisa que s'il voulait manger, les pâtes l'attendaient dans la cuisine. Puis elle retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ceci était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi tout ceci arrivait-il en ce moment ? N'avait-elle pas suffisamment souffert ? N'avait-elle pas suffisamment était confrontée à la dureté et à la cruauté de la vie ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours en rajouter à son fardeau ? Sa force était constamment mise à l'épreuve, et définitivement, elle souhaitait abandonner. Tout oublier et partir loin de tout, loin de la guerre, loin du malheur et de la douleur. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Charlie s'était accroupi en face d'elle et qu'il lui prenait les mains.

« Je n'ai peut-être pas ta capacité de lire dans l'esprit des autres, commença-t-il très doucement, mais sache que je sais que tu es torturée. Je sais que tu souffres, que tu maudis le destin et tout ce qui te tombe dessus en ce moment. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir mal, Lili, des milliers de sorciers endurent la guerre et le deuil, ne te sens pas seule, et ne te laisse pas submerger par tout ça. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de tout laisser tomber maintenant, après tant d'années de combat contre toi-même, ton père, et j'en passe. II n'y a pas que du négatif dans ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, il faut juste savoir le trouver.

Liliane l'observait sans piper mot, ses prunelles plantées dans les siennes. Non, il n'y avait pas que du négatif, mais la quantité d'événements positifs étaient négligeables comparée au malheur qui s'abattait continuellement sur elle. Elle aurait voulu tout effacer d'un simple coup de baguette magique. Mais face à cela, même la magie n'y pouvait rien.

Charlie tira légèrement sur ses mains, l'obligeant à se lever. Ils se retrouvèrent debout l'un en face de l'autre, et alors que Liliane baissait les yeux, Charlie poursuivit :

« On retrouvera Fred et George, tu en as ma parole, et souviens-toi toujours que ta mère s'est sacrifiée pour te permettre de te battre et de gagner. C'est aussi grâce à des personnes comme elle que nous sortirons vainqueurs de cette guerre. N'oublie pas qu'elle sera toujours là, toujours à veiller sur toi, même si tu ne la vois pas. Elle te voit, elle, sois-en certaine. »

« Tu sembles si sûr de toi … Murmura Liliane. »

« Je le suis véritablement, expliqua Charlie en esquissant un sourire, ça s'appelle avoir la foi. »

La foi. C'était donc cela qui manquait cruellement à Liliane.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Sainte Mangouste

Remus Lupin posa la lettre que Charlie Weasley venait d'envoyer sur la table de la cuisine. En face de lui, Kingsley faisait les cent pas, la mine préoccupée et les yeux rivés au sol. Dehors, la pluie tombait à torrent et l'orage n'avait toujours pas cessé depuis le début de la matinée. Tonks, dont les cheveux avaient pris une étrange teinte gris-bleu, était assise sur la première marche des escaliers, et suivait d'un air absent le mouvement de va et vient de Kingsley. Arthur Weasley saisit la lettre une nouvelle fois et la relut brièvement, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien inventé. Dans la cuisine, personne ne parlait, tous étaient en proie à une tension croissante.

« Que vont-ils faire de nos fils … ? Fit la petite voix tremblotante de Molly. »

Arthur baissa la tête et serra les dents.

« Je ne sais pas, Molly … Je pense qu'ils les ont capturés dans l'intérêt du loup-garou, mais … Pour quelles raisons exactement, je n'en sais rien. »

Le silence retomba, plus pesant et plus angoissé.

« Peut-être qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça … Murmura alors Lupin en levant les yeux vers Tonks, peut-être que ce n'est pas pour Greyback qu'ils ont été pris en otage, mais pour Édouard Durose. »

« Édouard n'est même pas capable de se rappeler son prénom, contra Tonks, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. »

« Si, enchaîna Kingsley, pour lui redonner la mémoire. C'est en partie à cause d'eux … »

Il s'interrompit alors que vers lui se tournaient des regards d'incompréhension. Il se souvint alors que personne, hormis lui, Bill et Lupin, ne savaient qu'ils étaient entrés par effraction à Azkaban.

« Très bien, souffla Kingsley, Fred et George ont un jour tenté de sortir Liliane d'Azkaban et se sont retrouvés pris au piège entre Lucius Malefoy, Édouard Durose et Fenrir Greyback. Fred s'est battu à mains nues avec Édouard et a presque manqué de le tuer. Lorsqu'ils se sont échappés, Liliane, dans un éclaire de conscience et de lucidité, s'est servie de la baguette de son père pour lui faire oublier, ainsi qu'à Lucius, ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cependant, Édouard était gravement blessé au crâne, alors il a perdu la totalité de sa mémoire. »

Il marqua une pause, afin que chacun puisse digérer la nouvelle. Ce fut Lupin qui poursuivit :

« Les rafleurs ont donc très certainement capturé Fred et George pour les mener à Édouard Durose dans l'espoir de raviver sa mémoire. »

« Pourquoi auraient-ils besoin d'accéder à sa mémoire ? Demanda Arthur, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas se laisser submerger par la nouvelle. »

Kingsley et Lupin se jetèrent un bref regard.

« Édouard est un mangemort très puissant, et l'un des plus cruels. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a besoin de lui autant qu'il a besoin de Bellatrix, répondit Lupin. »

« Mais aussi parce que Greyback a besoin de lui pour mettre la main sur Liliane, termina Kingsley. »

« De vrais sauvages … Souffla Tonks. »

« En d'autres termes, vous êtes en train de dire que nous devons aller à Sainte Mangouste ? S'enquit Arthur. »

Kingsley et Lupin hochèrent la tête d'un air grave.

« Je pense que nous devrions fonctionner simultanément, mais pas au même endroit, dit alors Tonks en se levant. Quelques-uns d'entre nous devraient aller chercher Liliane et Charlie, pendant que les autres iront chercher Fred et George. »

« Je vais chercher Liliane et Charlie, dit précipitamment Lupin, j'ai deux-trois choses à régler avec elle. »

Tonks se leva de la marche d'escalier et s'avança vers Kingsley :

« Nous allons à Sainte Mangouste, dit-elle, si tes hypothèses s'avèrent vraies, nous saurons où les trouver. »

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas … ? Avança timidement Molly. »

« Nous ne nous arrêterons pas de chercher, répondit fermement Tonks. »

Fred sortit de son coma le premier : il était attaché à une chaise bancale, pieds et mains liés. Ses lèvres et ses tempes le brûlaient, ses yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts et ses membres engourdis le rendaient incapable de bouger. En face de lui, George était encore inconscient. La tête penchée en avant, du sang perlait de son nez. Il était attaché de la même manière que son frère. Ils étaient dans une pièce vide et sombre, au plafond bas. Il se rappelait difficilement de ce qui était arrivé, les informations lui parvenaient par flash, décousues et troubles. Il entendait des voix de l'autre côté de la paroi, des voix graves, fortes, qui semblaient se disputer. Au bout de quelques minutes, son frères émit un long soupir, puis il leva la tête : il avait un coquard sur le front et son oreille s'était encore remise à saigner.

« T'as pas trop bonne mine, Freddy … Murmura-t-il en esquissant un sourire. »

Fred eut un rire dépourvu de joie.

« T'es pas beau à voir non plus … »

George serra les dents, tout en réprimant en grognement de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'enquit-il. »

« Les Rafleurs, souffla Fred, ils sont venus nous chercher chez nous … »

Une porte s'ouvrit violemment, et Greyback pénétra dans la pièce, obligé de courber le dos tant le plafond était bas. Il était flanqué de Scabior, dont le sourire mesquin était presque plus effrayant que l'air bestial de l'homme-loup.

« Comment ça va les maigrelets ? Gronda Greyback, pas trop courbaturés ? »

« Franchement, répondit George en le regardant, je préfère avoir des courbatures que te ressembler. »

En un éclair, Greyback ne se tenait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, et il lui souffla son haleine de bête féroce :

« Quand nous aurons redonné la mémoire à Durose, sache que je me ferai un plaisir de te contaminer … Je prendrai même le temps qu'il faudra pour être certain que toi et ton clone souffrent le plus longtemps possible. »

« Charmant programme, hasarda Fred. »

En réponse à sa remarque, il reçut une gifle de Scabior. Fred resta aussi impassible que son sang-froid le lui permettait, luttant contre son désir de le submerger d'insultes. Cela n'aurait servi à rien d'autre qu'à précipiter leur salut. D'un claquement de doigts, Scabior défit les liens qui maintenaient leurs chevilles, puis leur ordonna de se lever, sans un mot, ni même un regard effronté vers eux. Les jumeaux s'exécutèrent, mais le déséquilibre causé par l'oreille ensanglanté de George le fit tomber au sol. Greyback lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes :

« Espèce de mauviette, t'es même pas foutu de tenir debout ! Et c'est ça qui prétend vouloir vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »

Il le saisit par les épaules et le força à se relever. Mais il était trop faible, et trop sourd, pour maintenir son équilibre. Ce spectacle affligeant remuait une telle colère chez Fred qu'il se sentait capable de briser les liens qui maintenaient ses mains d'un simple mouvement des poignets. Il voulait massacrer la bête féroce qui osait traiter son frère de cette manière. George allait s'écrouler à nouveau, mais quelque-chose sembla le rattraper, l'empêchant ainsi de tomber une nouvelle fois. Ébahi, Fred contemplait son frère, qui tenait miraculeusement en équilibre.

« Il faut que tu retrouves ton équilibre, fit la voix de Liliane à l'oreille de George. »

Greyback gronda à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ? Cria-t-il alors que George, surpris mais obéissant, faisait de son mieux pour tenir sur ses deux jambes. »

« Ne pose pas de questions, écoute juste ce que j'ai à te dire, murmura l'invisible Liliane, il faut que vous alliez jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste, ils vous vont guider jusqu'à mon père pour lui permettre de retrouver la mémoire. Tonks et Kingsley y seront, ils feront diversion pendant que je m'occuperai de vous sortir de là. Ne pose pas de questions et fais ce que je vous dis. »

A quelques mètres de lui, Fred observait cet étrange spectacle. Greyback s'était approché de George, mais il avait retrouvé son équilibre, qui, bien qu'incertain, semblait déjà plus sûr. Scabior attrapa Fred par les épaules et le poussa en avant. Alors qu'il arrivait à la hauteur de George, il l'entendit :

« _Je reste avec vous, promis _».

Fred joua la carte de l'impassibilité, mais alors qu'on lui bandait les yeux, et que sa panique augmentait, il enchaîna :

«_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment tu peux être là ?_ »

«_ J'utilise enfin ton cadeau de Noël._ »

Il allait sourire, mais se ravisa à temps.

« _Comment ça se fait que tu sois invisible _? »

« _Je suis remontée dans le temps pour voler la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry pendant le mariage de Bill et Fleur, je la lui rendrai après, il ne le sait même pas de toute façon._ »

Fred éprouva une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser, mais encore une fois, il lutta contre ses pulsions primaires : il était aveugle et était de toute façon incapable de la voir. Il sentit la main de Liliane saisir la sienne et la presser tendrement.

« _Je transplane avec vous, je vous quitte pas _».

« _C'est du suicide Lili._ »

«_ Ma mère est morte, je perds plus grand chose en essayant de sauver les seules personnes importantes pour moi._ »

A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, le cœur de Fred se serra. Il caressa la main de Liliane pour lui témoigner de son soutien, puis, guidé par les mouvements brutaux de Scabior et Greyback, ils sortirent de leur prison.

« Jusqu'où tu penses qu'elle soit capable d'aller ? Demanda Tonks à Kingsley alors qu'ils se cachaient derrière l'hôpital, guettant l'arriver de Fred et George. »

Kingsley réfléchit un moment avant de lui répondre :

« Liliane a perdu sa mère, elle a perdu son père, il ne lui reste plus rien. »

« Il lui reste Fred et George, il lui reste nous, protesta Tonks. »

« Charlie m'a dit que Liliane se détestait plus que jamais, elle sera capable d'aller droit jusqu'à la mort si son instinct le lui dicte. N'oublie pas qu'elle a du sang de loup-garou dans les veines, elle n'obéit pas toujours à sa raison. »

Tonks, attristée par le sombre côté de Liliane, baissa les yeux.

« Comment peut-on être à la fois si doux et si féroce ? Murmura-t-elle. »

« Tu parles de Liliane Durose, Nymphadora, et n'oublie pas ce que dit Lupin : c'est une enfant qui a été forgée dans les flammes et la douleur, elle a appris à haïr avant même de savoir aimer. Elle lutte contre cette partie de sa personnalité depuis ce jour sombre parce qu'elle la déteste, mais elle fait partie d'elle, Liliane _est_ cette chose. Elle pourrait détruire un monde rien que par la violence de ce qu'elle ressent. »

« Ou en sauver un, termina Tonks en le regardant à nouveau. »

Kingsley l'observa sans mot dire.

« J'ai confiance en elle, dit Tonks, elle saura utiliser cet horrible fardeau conte ceux-là même qui le lui ont confié. »

Elle cessa de parler et indiqua l'entrée de l'hôpital.

« Regarde, ils arrivent. On y va. »

Elle allait sortir de sa cachette, sa baguette prête à lancer l'offensive. Mais Kingsley la retint par la capuche et la tira vers lui.

« Pas eux ! S'exclama-t-il, c'est la première projection, Liliane est avec la deuxième. »

A contrecœur, Tonks se ravisa et se remit à guetter l'arriver des Rafleurs et des jumeaux. Quelques secondes à peine après leur arrivée, les autres se matérialisèrent sous leurs yeux.

« Cette fois, c'est la bonne, souffla Tonks avant de bondir en avant et de lancer un petrificus totalus à Greyback. »

Le loup-garou se raidit et tomba à la renverse, sous les yeux effarés de George. Il sentit les mains agiles de Liliane le défaire de ses liens, Fred en était libéré quelques secondes après. Tonks et Kingsley se ruaient vers eux en lançant des éclairs rouges et blancs dans tous les sens. Scabior attrapa sa baguette magique et engagea le combat, tandis que Liliane emmenait Fred et George un peu plus loin. Elle était toujours cachée sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, mais sa simple présence leur suffisait. Ils reculèrent encore de quelques mètres, puis transplanèrent avant qu'un jet de lumière vert émeraude ne les frappe de plein fouet.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le jardin du Terrier, accompagnés de Tonks et Kingsley. Molly et Arthur sortirent précipitamment de la maison, et, aidés des aurores, levèrent les sortilèges de protection. Lupin vint aider Fred à transporter son frère jusqu'au salon, et alors que Molly soignait une nouvelle fois son oreille, Fred mitrailla Tonks et Kingsley de questions.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Liliane a utilisé son retourneur de temps, expliqua Kingsley en s'asseyant sur une des chaises de la salle à manger. »

« Il était temps, dit faiblement George depuis le canapé. »

Tonks et Lupin prirent à leur tour place autour de la table : Tonks avait les cheveux en bataille et les joues rougies par l'adrénaline.

« Elle est où ? Enchaîna Fred en balayant la pièce des yeux. »

« Je pense qu'elle est retournée rendre sa cape d'invisibilité à Harry, dit Lupin, mais elle ne reviendra pas de toute façon. »

Fred blêmit et George se redressa vivement, sous les brimades de sa mère. Ginny, qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusque là, perdit elle aussi ses couleurs.

« Pourquoi ? Demandèrent Fred et George d'une même voix. »

Lupin et Kingsley se jetèrent un regard entendu.

« Anna a été réduite en poussière par Bellatrix, expliqua Lupin, Liliane a eu la bonne idée de se rendre au Manoir des Malefoy après votre départ du Terrier. En découvrant la vérité, elle était tellement furieuse qu'elle a failli se faire consumer par sa propre colère. Elle est plus dangereuse que jamais, elle veut nous épargner une menace supplémentaire. »

« Elle restera chez Bill et Fleur, compléta Arthur, elle refuse catégoriquement de voir toute personne liée sentimentalement à elle, au risque de la faire devenir encore plus violente. »

George bougonna en se laissant tomber sur les coussins du canapé.

« Elle voit Fleur … »

Molly lui donna une tape sur la main.

« Vous ferez ce qu'on vous dira de faire, trancha-t-elle, j'en ai assez de voir mes enfants disparaître dans la nature ou se faire blesser. Charlie s'est fait mordre par le loup-garou. »

Fred fit volte-face, tandis que George se redressait à nouveau. Molly pesta contre lui, mais ses remarques n'eurent, encore une fois, aucun impact sur ses fils.

« Liliane l'a sauvé, dit Arthur, elle lui a donné un peu de sa potion. Le venin n'avait pas encore complètement fait œuvre. Il est là-haut, je pense qu'il dort. »

George n'attendit pas que sa mère ait terminé de soigner son oreille, il se leva du canapé et suivit son frère dans les escaliers. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le palier, Fred se tourna vers lui, l'air plus grave que jamais.

« J'aime pas quand tu fais cette tête, Freddy, dit George, on dirait un croque-mort. »

« Quand est-ce qu'on reverra Liliane ? J'en ai un peu marre de la perdre tout le temps. »

George haussa les épaules, puis ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère.

« Suffisamment tôt, crois-moi. »


	6. Chapitre 6 - Retour à Poudlard

L'année s'écoula doucement, tristement, dans la peur de tout perdre. Jamais une seule nouvelle du trio et de leur quête inconnue, aussi peu d'espoir que de rescapés de l'immense génocide mené par les mangemorts. Jamais Noël n'avait été aussi triste, jamais personne ne s'était senti aussi seul et désemparé que durant cette année de trouble. Les heures sombres se succédaient sans un seul instant de clarté, les nouvelles allaient de mal en pis.

Liliane s'était entièrement effacée de la vie des Weasley, de la vie de l'Ordre en général. Elle vivait, cachée dans la Chaumière aux Coquillages, essayant tant bien que mal de refouler une colère et une haine qui ne voulaient pas disparaître. Elle avait enduré chaque jour dans un silence religieux, souffrant en silence de sa malédiction et du chagrin causé par la perte de sa mère. Elle avait toujours voulu œuvrer pour le bien, mais le monstre qu'elle gardait en elle faisait tout son possible pour sortir et écraser la véritable Liliane Durose. Jusqu'à ce jour de mai 1998, le jour où tout prit fin.

C'était une journée orageuse et pluvieuse, encore une journée de tristesse et de combat contre soi-même, loin de tout ce qui aurait pu causer son autodestruction. Elle avait ouvert la fenêtre de sa petite chambre, toute de bois flottant et de tissus aux couleurs bleues et argentées, et elle contemplait les rouleaux de vagues qui déferlaient sur la plage de la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Elle avait su par Bill et Fleur que Fred et George avaient transformé l'arrière-boutique de leur magasin en une véritable base de radio clandestine, diffusant les nouvelles à ceux qui gardaient encore l'espoir qu'un jour, Voldemort et ses sbires disparaîtraient pour toujours. Grâce à la radio des mangemorts, elle avait aussi su que des groupes de résistants perpétraient des attentats et des sabotages un peu partout en Angleterre : ces rares bonnes nouvelles lui permettaient de garder espoir.

Fleur, toujours aussi belle malgré ses yeux creusés par la fatigue et ses joues amaigries, entra dans sa chambre sans crier gare, et vint s'installer à côté d'elle. Elle remarqua que Liliane jouait distraitement avec le retourneur de temps, toujours accroché à sa chaîne, autour de son cou.

« Tu penses le réutiliser un jour ? Lui demanda-t-elle. »

Liliane secoua la tête.

« J'en sais rien, Fleur … »

La concernée l'observait du coin de l'œil, puis après un moment de silence, reprit :

« Je me demandais … Comment ça fonctionne exactement ? »

« C'est assez simple : selon le nombre de tours que tu fais avec la petite manette de droite, tu remontes plusieurs heures. Avec la manette de gauche, tu remontes plusieurs années. Ça se complique quand tu te retrouves dans le passé : c'est bien connu, ce n'est pas trop conseillé de jouer avec le temps, certains sorciers connaissent des destins funestes à trop vouloir changer le cours des choses. »

« Comment tu as fais pour les frères de Bill, l'été dernier ? »

« Fred et George ? J'ai annulé leur présence de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste en transplanant avec leur deuxième projection. Les deuxièmes projections apparaissent lorsque l'on remonte le temps et que l'on interfère dans ses affaires … Ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais c'était de toute évidence la meilleure solution. »

Fleur jouait distraitement avec un morceau de bois qui traînait sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Tu peux te sauver toi-même avec un retourneur de temps ? Demanda-t-elle. »

« Non, répondit Liliane, il ne faut pas tomber sur soi-même lorsque l'on voyage dans le temps. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Disons que tu disparais. Tu es réduit au néant et c'est comme si tu n'avais jamais existé …. »

Fleur déglutit, puis tourna la tête. Liliane remit le pendentif en or dans son tee-shirt, et fixa à son tour l'horizon, de plus en plus houleux et de plus en plus sombre. Bill frappa à la porte à ce moment-là et passa sans tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Il faut que vous descendiez, dit-il gravement, Tonks et Lupin sont ici. »

Les deux amies se retournèrent simultanément, incrédules.

« Pourquoi faire ? S'enquit Fleur en le rejoignant. »

« Poudlard, répondit immédiatement Liliane, on va à Poudlard. »

Bill et Fleur savaient tous les deux très bien qu'elle était capable de deviner les pensées des gens et leurs intentions, mais jamais elle ne l'avait senti de manière si rapide. Ils ne relevèrent cependant pas, et ils descendirent dans la cuisine, où Tonks et Lupin, plus tendus et préoccupés que jamais, les attendaient. A peine entrée dans la cuisine, Liliane sentit la nervosité et la peur enfermées dans cette pièce. Elle les salua d'un bref petit signe de tête, puis s'adossa contre l'évier en attendant leurs instructions. Bill et Fleur se tenaient la main, leur visage était un mélange de détermination et d'inquiétude.

« Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, Liliane, dit Lupin en souriant à peine. »

La concernée n'était pas particulièrement ravie, d'autant plus qu'ils ne venaient pas leur rendre visite pour prendre le thé.

« Harry, Ron et Hermione sont à Poudlard, reprit Lupin, ils ont certainement une très bonne raison de se jeter dans ce nœud de vipères volontairement, mais nous ne pouvons pas les laisser. Nous devons aller les aider : les autres membres de l'Ordre sont très sûrement déjà en chemin, il ne reste plus que vous. »

Ça y était donc, la dernière et ultime bataille qui allait décider de l'avenir du monde des sorciers aurait lieu dans l'enceinte même du château. Sans un mot, Fleur alla chercher sa baguette magique, puis ils sortirent silencieusement sur la plage.

« Quand sont-ils arrivés ? Demanda Liliane à Tonks, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la maison. »

« Il n'y a pas très longtemps, heureusement que nous avons des yeux jusqu'à l'intérieur des salles communes et passages secret de l'école. »

Liliane haussa un sourcil, mais lut très vite dans ses pensées : Neville. C'était Neville qui avait réussi à mettre l'Ordre au courant.

Arrivés au milieu de la plage, ils s'arrêtèrent et formèrent un petit cercle.

« Nous transplanerons dans la Forêt interdite, puis nous rejoindrons le reste de l'Ordre près de chez Hagrid. Il nous suffira ensuite de marcher jusqu'au château, expliqua Lupin, nous n'aurons normalement pas besoin d'être trop sur nos gardes, tous seront en train de passer l'intérieur au peigne fin pour mettre la main sur eux. »

Il marqua une courte pause.

« Maintenant, reprit-il, attendez-vous à combattre toute sorte de mangemorts, tous plus cruels les uns que les autres. Nous n'en ressortirons peut-être pas tous vivantes, peut-être que certains donneront bravement leur vie pour la cause de notre monde. Attendez-vous à voir des choses horribles, à subir des choses horribles, mais j'ai confiance en vous et en votre courage. »

Il regarda ensuite intensément Liliane.

« Greyback sera là-bas, plus enragé que jamais. »

« Dans ce cas, il trouvera à qui parler, répondit fermement Liliane. »

Lupin hocha doucement la tête, puis ils transplanèrent à son signale.

Ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, à quelques mètres à peine de la cabane d'Hagrid. Le ciel était bas, les nuages chargés de pluie et de tonnerre. Un vent froid et fort soufflait dans les branches des arbres, qui s'agitaient au-dessus d'eux comme des ombres menaçantes. Au loin, ils distinguaient une partie du château, bâtiment sombre et triste qui dominait majestueusement les environs. Lupin et Tonks ouvrirent la marche, flanqués de Bill et Fleur. Liliane resta quelques secondes de plus à contempler le grand château, avant des les suivre à son tour. Elle avait la sensation que son retourneur de temps pesait plus lourd que jamais.

Dans le potager d'Hagrid, dissimulés derrière une multitude d'énormes citrouilles oranges, pour certaines recouvertes de tâches noires, les autres membres de l'Ordre attendaient les retardataires. Tous avaient la mine grave et les yeux durs, et ils prirent à peine le temps de les saluer. Liliane resta les yeux rivés au sol, même lorsque Molly vint la serrer dans ses bras, tout en lui disant à quel point elle leur avait manqués. Mais Liliane, plus froide que jamais, resta de marbre. Après quelques mises au point de dernière minute, ils commencèrent leur ascension vers Poudlard.

Liliane ne les suivit pas tout de suite : Fred avait les yeux rivés sur elle depuis le début et, comme elle, attendit que les autres se soient un peu éloignés avant de s'avancer. Enfin, la jeune fille s'arracha de la contemplation des brindilles pour lever son regard bleu nuit vers celui de Fred. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu : ses cheveux étaient peut-être un peu plus longs, ses traits plus tirés et fatigués. Néanmoins, Liliane fut frappée par la gravité de son visage, une expression qui lui était peu connue. Il la regardait en souriant discrètement, un peu comme s'il n'osait pas afficher pleinement sa joie de la revoir. Alors Liliane, vraisemblablement trop faible pour contenir ses propres émotions, lui sourit avec douceur avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

« Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas été heureuse comme ça » murmura-t-elle, la tête posée contre son torse.

Le jour déclinait sur Poudlard et ses alentours, et tous deux savaient que ce moment serait court, trop court. Alors Fred restera son étreinte autour de Liliane, ne trouvant rien d'autres à répondre. Encore une fois, il ne trouvait pas de mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, aussi bien des paroles sincères, qu'ironiques ou drôles.

Ils ne parlèrent pas davantage : ils restèrent quelques secondes de plus, priant intérieurement pour que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire n'arrive jamais et ne les sépare plus. Chacun dans les pensées de l'autre, ils n'essayaient pas de se rassurer, mais simplement de se faire comprendre qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre. Finalement, après ce bref moment de retrouvailles, sans paroles assez fortes pour exprimaient tous ce qu'ils avaient besoin de crier, ils se décidèrent enfin à rejoindre les autres.

Ils étaient silencieux et tendus. Tous avaient peur, peur de ce qui allait arriver et des conséquences que cela engendrerait. Mais ils étaient déterminés à se battre coûte-que-coûte, sincèrement persuadés d'avoir attendu trop longtemps ce moment décisif. Et tandis qu'ils s'approchaient du château et de leur salut, Liliane sentait les cœurs accélérer la cadence, les esprits se laissaient submerger par des pensées sombres et inquiétantes. Aucun d'eux pourtant n'avait abandonné leur courage, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le cloître.

Liliane ressentait tout : elle ressentait le malheur et le tourment des élèves, la cruauté des mangemorts. Le sentiment de sécurité que produisait jadis Poudlard avait disparu, pour laisser place à l'incertitude et à l'angoisse. Tout ceci, Liliane ne le ressentait que trop bien. En revanche, elle ne parvint pas à percevoir la présence de Greyback, pas plus que celle de Lord Voldemort ou de Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Dans ce cas, le pire est à venir, dit Fred. »

Liliane leva ses yeux bleus nuits vers lui, surprise. George était avec lui, fidèle au poste. Liliane eut un horrible pincement au cœur en les voyant tous les deux, se rendant compte à quel point ils lui avaient manqué. Mais elle préféra ne rien montrer. Elle resta distante, ne se laissant même pas trahir par un bref sourire.

« T'en tires une tronche, Durose, dit George, on dirait que tu te diriges vers l'abattoir. »

« N'est-ce pas un peu le cas ? Demanda-t-elle. »

« Toujours aussi défaitiste, répondit George en se forçant à sourire, tu changeras jamais, Durose. Je te signale que c'est Poudlard avant d'être une prison pour jeunes sorciers. »

La jeune fille se contenta de le regarder, les sourcils froncés. Poudlard ou pas, elle n'était pas ici par plaisir, pas plus que les autres ici. C'était le devoir et le désir de liberté qui les appelaient. Et pour elle, le désir de vengeance.

« Te venges pas trop fort quand même, murmura Fred, au risque de tous nous anéantir en une seule fois. »

Liliane sourit à contrecœur, malgré tout amusée par le cynisme dont il venait de faire preuve. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis tourna les talons et rejoignit les autres devant la porte de la Grande Salle.

« Je l'ai jamais vue aussi froide, on dirait de la pierre, dit George à son frère. »

« Pourtant, répondit Fred, c'est le chaos dans sa tête … »

George haussa les sourcils.

« Après tout ce temps, t'y arrives encore ? »

« Pourquoi j'y arriverais plus ? Parce que tu penses que je peux oublier ? Comment tu veux que j'oublie Liliane … Une nana comme ça, ça s'oublie pas. »

« Vous allez finir par vous marier et avoir des enfants légilimens. Vos conversations à table auront le mérite d'être intéressantes, si vous parlez plus que par la pensée ! »

Fred et George rirent, bien que cette joie soudaine fut on ne peut plus déplacée, étant donné les circonstances. Les remontrances de Molly ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre, et ils rejoignirent les autres en retrouvant le sérieux dont ils étaient capables.

« D'ailleurs, murmura George avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la Grande Salle, c'est pas juste, c'est encore toi qui a eu le droit au bisou … »

Fred lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de saisir la main de Liliane et de rentrer dans la salle.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers eux, à l'exception de celui de Harry, comme s'il s'y était attendu. Severus Rogue s'échappa à cet instant précis, brisant l'une des vitres de la Grande Salle, alors que Minerva McGonagall lui hurlait de revenir se battre, qu'il n'était qu'un lâche. Les membres de l'Ordre s'écartèrent alors qu'une horde de Serpentards sortaient de la Grande Salle pour se rendre aux cachots, tandis que les autres laissaient des sourires, voire même des cris de joie se manifester. Liliane observait chacun de ces visages sans mot dire, reconnaissant çà et là Dean Thomas, Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnegan ou encore Ginny Weasley. Tous les Weasley se dirigèrent d'ailleurs en masse vers Ron et Hermione, tandis que Harry avançait silencieusement vers Tonks et Lupin. Liliane regardait autour d'elle, aux aguets : elle sentait que quelque-chose approchait, qu'ils allaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre, et que ça commencerait pour de bon. Quelques minutes plus tard, le trio sortit discrètement de la Grande Salle, et tout Poudlard se mit à l'œuvre pour se protéger et organiser ses défenses.

Liliane sortit avec Molly et McGonagall, et elles commencèrent à créer un sortilège de protection autour de l'école, imitées par la suite par d'autres professeurs et d'autres élèves. Pendant ce temps-là, la panique commençait à gagner les élèves les moins courageux, la nuit tombait et le vent se levait toujours un peu plus. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de mettre en place le sortilège de protection, Liliane les sentit : les Rafleurs et t Fenrir Greyback. Elle rangea sa baguette alors qu'une armée de soldats en pierre se rassemblait autour du Professeur McGonagall et courut dans la Grande Salle, où Fred et George tentaient tant bien que mal de rassurer les plus jeunes. Liliane sentait les Rafleurs et le loup-garou, mais elle sentait aussi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle sentait les mangemorts, les Araignées, les Trolls et les Détraqueurs. Son cœur eut un raté, mais elle ne perdit pas courage et attrapa Fred et George par les épaules.

« Vous pouvez pas rester ici, dit-elle, essoufflée, allez monter la garde quelque-part là-haut, le château est probablement encerclé. »

« Tu viens avec nous ? S'enquit Fred, plus inquiet que jamais. »

Liliane secoua la tête, puis fit quelques pas en arrière.

« Non, répondit-elle, je vais rejoindre Neville, il va bientôt se retrouver face aux Rafleurs et à … »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase : le visage pâle et terrorisé des jumeaux confirmait qu'ils avaient compris de qui il s'agissait.

« Tu peux pas faire ça toute seule, murmura Fred. »

« Et qui va le faire ? Vous ? Vous savez très bien que j'ai plus de force que vous face à un loup-garou, maintenant allez-y, perdez pas votre temps. »

Elle fit demi-tour et commença à courir vers le cloître, mais elle se retourna une dernière fois :

« On se retrouve en Enfer ! »

Elle disparut.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit ! Un vrai bout-en-train ta Liliane ! Lança George. »

Fred fixait ses chaussures, l'estomac noué.


	7. Chapitre 7 - La dernière lutte

Ce n'était maintenant plus qu'une question de temps : c'était le calme avant la tempête, le silence tendu et lourd qui précède une bataille. Poudlard pouvait paraître tranquille, au premier abord, mais en réalité, tout n'était qu'angoisse. Tonks et Lupin défendaient ensemble la Tour d'Astronomie, Fred et George s'étaient finalement trouvés une petite parcelle de château, juste au-dessus du lac. Liliane était avec Neville, au bout du pont biscornu et tarabiscoté qu'ils avaient tant de fois emprunté.

« Qui arrive ? Demanda Neville, la voix tremblotante. »

« Scabior, dit-elle gravement, et sa horde de Rafleurs. Il y a aussi Greyback avec eux. »

Neville déglutit.

« Je m'occupe du loup-garou, je me suis réservée le droit de le réduire en charpie. »

« Je vois qu'on s'exprime, Liliane … »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

« Ça fait un moment que j'ai pas utilisé mes talents de prédateur. »

Ils regardaient droit devant eux, les yeux grands ouverts. Après quelques longues minutes d'attente, Liliane dit enfin :

« Ils sont là. »

Scabior, suivi par une innombrable quantité de Rafleurs, fonçait vers eux en poussant des cris de sauvages. Instinctivement, Neville recula, mais Liliane ne broncha pas : elle avait repéré la silhouette massive et bestiale du loup-garou, qui attendait encore le moment propice avant de se transformer. Scabior s'arrêta net, alors que d'autres Rafleurs, emportés par leur désir de tuer et la vitesse de leur course, continuèrent et finirent par se faire anéantir par la barrière de protection qu'ils avaient mis en place plus tôt dans la soirée. Neville les nargua en se moquant ouvertement d'eux, tandis que Liliane se contentait de fixer intensément les yeux jaunes de Greyback, qui lui rendit son regard avec un plaisir sadique non dissimulé. La jeune fille serra les poings, sentant sa haine et sa rage commencer à enflammer ses veines : l'instinct du loup se réveillait en elle, et cette fois-ci, il était hors de question de le refouler, même si cela devait mener à sa destruction. Elle comptait bien tuer le loup-garou de ses propres mains, quitte à ce que ça lui coûte la vie.

Neville cessa finalement de rire et revint à côté de Liliane. Tous les deux n'étaient protégés que par ce mur invisible, empêchant ainsi leurs ennemis de leur fondre dessus. Mais Liliane savait mieux que Neville que ce n'était qu'une question de temps : les mangemorts réussiraient à détruire le puissant sortilège de protection. La bataille était inévitable, tous le savaient, même s'ils espéraient secrètement que cela n'arriverait jamais. Pourtant, alors que les minutes s'étiraient, alors que Liliane et Neville étaient aussi silencieux qu'une pierre tombale, alors que tous les êtres vivants de Poudlard attendaient, en apnée, que le sortilège se brise, les mangemorts lancèrent leur première offensive : une pluie de lumières bleues s'abattit sur le dôme invisible et le réduit en cendre en l'espace de quelques minutes. Les flammes semblaient lécher le ciel noir et sans étoiles, tandis que des braises tombaient au sol en virevoltant dans le vent froid. Seul le crépitement du feu était audible. Liliane vit les yeux jaunes de Greyback scintiller, Scabior eut un sourire satisfait, Neville fit un pas mal assuré en arrière. Le chef des Rafleurs poussa un cri triomphant, puis toute sa horde se lança à la poursuite des deux sorciers, qui firent volte-face et détalèrent à toute vitesse. Liliane courait plus vite que Neville, lequel venait de déclencher le système d'explosifs que lui et Dean avaient installer sous le pont, quelques heures plus tôt. La jeune fille atteignit l'autre rive, et lorsqu'elle se retourna, le pont s'effondrait, emportant avec lui les Rafleurs et Neville. Derrière Liliane, Ginny retenait son souffle, mais à peine avaient-elles cligner des yeux qu'il réapparu, s'accrochant au rebord du précipice, blessé, mais en vie. Ils poussèrent tous un soupire de soulagement, avant d'entendre les premières explosions et les premiers cris de détresse. La bataille avait commencé. Le petit groupe entreprit de se rendre dans le cloître, mais avant de faire demi-tour, Liliane aperçut le loup-garou, maintenant devenu bête, se frayer un chemin sur l'autre rive. Elle se jura de lui briser le cou, puis elle suivit les autres.

Les combats faisaient rage à Poudlard. Les trolls écrasaient les sorciers, les araignées les égorgeaient. Tandis que les détraqueurs aspiraient les âmes de leurs victimes, les mangemorts prenaient plaisir à les torturer, à les éliminer le plus doucement possible. Liliane, au milieu des ruines, des morts, des blessés, et des sortilèges qui fusaient à des vitesses surprenantes, tentait tant bien que mal de tenir debout après s'être ouvert le front. Son visage était noirci par la saleté et la poussière, ses ongles cassés, ses vêtements en parti déchirés. Du sang coulait sur ses joues et sur ses sourcils, mais elle cherchait toujours le loup-garou du regard, tuant tous les mangemorts qu'elle croisait, sans une once de pitié ou de miséricorde. Son sang bouillait, ses sens aiguisés et à l'affût du moindre ennemi féroce fonctionnaient à plein régime. Son instinct de loup prenait un peu plus le dessus sur son humanité, mais elle ne contrôlait pas. Elle ne voulait pas contrôler. Elle s'était tenue à l'écart de tout et de tout le monde durant une année entière, souhaitant à tout prix les préserver d'elle et de son côté destructeur. Maintenant, elle le laissait s'exprimer pour anéantir ceux qu'elle haïssait viscéralement.

Elle engagea le combat avec un mangemort petit, mais agile, qui essayait par tous les moyens de lui lancer un sortilège de mort. Il réussit à la coincer dans un couloir sombre et étroit, dans lequel le cadavre d'un jeune élève gisait. A la vue de cet horrible spectacle, un grognement guttural s'échappa de la gorge de Liliane. Surpris, le mangemort fit un pas en arrière, et la jeune fille en profita pour saisir son ennemi par les épaules et cogner sa tête contre le mur en pierre. Elle l'assomma, mais continua cependant à marteler le mur, jusqu'à le faire trembler. Lorsqu'elle eut déverser sa rage, elle l'acheva d'un Avada Kedavra bien mérité. Essoufflée, échevelée, elle se redressa difficilement, et lorsqu'elle se retourna, l'énorme loup-garou s'avançait vers elle, toute griffes dehors, les babines retroussées sur des dents acérées et dégoulinantes de sang. Liliane rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, et se tourna entièrement vers lui. Greyback se redressa et hurla à la mort, comme pour lui dire qu'il s'apprêtait à l'attaquer. Mais elle était prête, elle n'attendait que ça. Ses yeux jaunes lui lançaient ce regard qui la hantait depuis ses dix ans, mais les yeux maintenant noirs de Liliane devaient lui jeter un regard tout aussi féroce. Cette fois-ci, Liliane gronda férocement pour répondre au hurlement du loup-garou. Il bondit sur elle, mais elle l'esquiva à temps. Il vint se cogner contre le mur en pierre et s'écroula au sol, en grognant. Il se releva vite et fonça à nouveau sur Liliane, qui planta ses prunelles dans celle du loup et pénétra son esprit. Le cœur de la jeune fille battait à tout rompre, il tambourinait contre sa poitrine, lui brûlant presque l'intérieur de la cage thoracique. Elle respirait fort et grondait toujours, lorsque le loup s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine d'elle, ses crocs menaçant de se planter dans le crâne de Liliane. Mais elle s'était suffisamment enfoncée dans l'esprit du loup pour le déranger. Il la fixait intensément, incapable de bouger. Liliane s'enfonçait toujours un peu plus, réduisant petit à petit la conscience de Greyback en un feu brûlant et destructeur.

« Ça, c'est pour tout ce que tu m'as fait endurer. »

Elle s'enfonça encore et encore, et le loup-garou se cabra en couinant. Il battit en retraite, tandis que Liliane détruisait son cerveau, son être, les faisant rôtir de sa haine et de sa rage. Les poings crispés, elle parvint à le soulever du sol par la simple force de la pensée. Il se tordait de douleur au-dessus de sa tête, et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, elle le jeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Les os de Greyback craquèrent, puis il tomba au sol, inerte.

« Et ça, c'était pour ma mère, pour Fred et George, et pour tous ceux à qui tu as fait du mal. »

Fenrir Greyback soupira une dernière fois, puis ses yeux jaunes s'éteignirent à jamais.

Maintenant, elle tremblait convulsivement, incapable de s'arrêter. Elle sentait sa colère remonter vers sa tête, elle brûlait tout sur son passage, tout ce qui restait de Liliane Durose se laissait submerger par la bête sombre qui venait à l'instant de tuer le loup-garou. Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol, à côté du cadavre de Greyback, maintenant redevenu humain. Elle peinait à respirer, et alors que tout se mettait à tourner autour d'elle, elle sentit toute sa force la quitter et exploser autour d'elle comme une onde de choc, faisant raisonner les parois du château. Les yeux révulsés par la douleur, elle eut le temps de voir le mur contre lequel elle avait jeté Greyback exploser dans un bruit sourd avant de tomber face contre terre, des larmes de sang coulant sur ses joues creuses.

Elle émergea de son commas bien après la fin de la bataille. Le sol, jonché de ruines et de poussière, fut la première chose qu'elle distingua en ouvrant ses yeux. Des trainés de sang avaient séché sur la pierre humide, et en se redressant doucement, elle vit le corps massif de Greyback qui gisait juste à côté d'elle.

Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, Liliane pris conscience de la douleur lacérante dans son bras, du mortellement incessant dans sa boite crânienne et du feu brûlant dans sa gorge. Elle retomba au sol, en proie à une panique qu'elle ne connaissait plus, incapable de retrouver ses sens, incapable de se remémorer parfaitement ce qui s'était passé. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient, sa vision s'amenuisait un peu plus chaque minute.

S'en suivirent de longues minutes de divagation, déconnectées de la réalité et du temps réel. La jeune fille ne parvenait toujours pas à faire le tri dans sa tête, elle n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir du meurtre sanglant qu'elle avait commis avant de s'évanouir. Pourquoi l'avait-elle fait ? Où était-elle ? Que s'était-il passé ? Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir. Finalement, la douleur eut raison d'elle, et elle sombra à nouveau dans le néant.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla pour la seconde fois, elle ne souffrait plus, si ce n'était de ses blessures. Sa vision, aussi claire et limpide qu'à la normale, allait de paire avec une mémoire intacte. Elle s'assit brutalement, se retourna et contempla un instant Fenrir Gryback : il était dans une position bien étrange, totalement contraire aux lois de la nature. Liliane, qui se souvenait lui avoir brisé les os en le jetant contre le mur, compris l'impossibilité de sa posture, puis s'éloigna rapidement de ce monstre qui la dégoutait toujours autant. Elle se releva, tituba, se rattrapa contre le mur, puis lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé un équilibre à peu près correct, elle fit le constat des dégâts : le mur contre lequel elle avait propulsé Greyback s'était écroulé, dévoilant une salle de classe partiellement détruite. Liliane enjamba les décombres, frappée par le silence de mort qui régnait dans l'enceinte de l'école. Elle regardait autour d'elle, sidérée, et tandis qu'elle revenait vers le centre de l'école, elle découvrait des cadavres de mangerons, certains agonisant lentement sous des éboulements. Elle les laissa souffrir, incapable d'éprouver une once de pitié pour eux. Elle reconnut aussi certains élèves, qu'elle n'avait pas connu pour beaucoup d'entre eux, mais qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de croiser régulièrement durant son unique année à Poudlard. Elle vit des professeurs soutenir des blessés et les accompagner dans la Grande Salle, alors elle les suivit, inquiète, sachant pertinemment que tous n'avaient pas pu échapper au massacre.

À l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, l'atmosphère était pesante : transformée en infirmerie provisoire, élèves et professeurs se secouraient mutuellement, chuchotant respectueusement tandis que des sanglots étouffés annonçaient ce que Liliane redoutait tant. Son coeur se mit à battre un peu plus vite, et ses mains froides devinrent subitement moites. Elle avançait toujours, certains la regardaient alors qu'elle passait, blessés ou choqués pour la plupart.

Ce fut le Professeur McGonagall qui vint lui barrer la route. Liliane s'arrêta net et, interdite, attendit que son ancien professeur parle la première.

« Vous êtes blessés ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui trahissait l'émotion. »

Liliane considéra pour la première fois la question sous un angle objectif : elle faisait partie de ces personnes qui sont constamment blessées.

« Physiquement, c'est bénin, répondit-elle avec lassitude. »

Elle prit par la même conscience qu'elle réussissait encore à décrypter les pensées des autres, et elle s'affola.

Minerva McGonagall, que la bataille semblait avoir épargné, du moins en apparence, posa une main tremblante sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolée … » murmura-t-elle avant de s'écarter.

Liliane sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux avant même qu'elle n'ait repris sa marche. Elle retint sa respiration jusqu'à accepter de voir enfin ce qu'elle s'était refusée de regarder : elle l'avait tout de suite vu du coin de l'oeil, mais elle n'avait par voulu s'en assurer, et elle aurait préféré s'être faite écrasée par le mur qu'elle avait elle-même détruit.

Elle se décida enfin à tourner la tête vers l'attroupement de Weasley dévastés par le chagrin. Elle fit quelques pas vers eux, puis s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'il en manquait un. Que c'était _lui_ qui était allongé au sol, inerte. Soudainement nauséeuse, Liliane n'alla pas les voir, elle fit demi tour et sortit de la Grande Salle d'un pas précipité. En arrivant dans la cour du cloître, elle se cramponna à un muret, les jambes flageolantes, et enfonça les doigts dans sa gorge pour se faire vomir. Puis elle fit quelques pas de plus et s'écroula sur le sol avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Elle savait. Elle l'avait compris. Et elle l'aurait su même sans interpréter les pensées des autres. Sans son don, elle aurait réussi à savoir. C'était elle qui l'avait tué.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Le destin de Liliane

« Combien de survivants ? Demanda McGonagall. »

« Il y en a, assura Filius Flitwick, mais pas assez, si vous voulez mon avis. »

« Qui sont les victimes ? Réitéra Minerva. »

« Colin Crivey, Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin, de l'Ordre du Phénix … »

« Y-en a-t-il d'autres de l'Ordre ? »

Le professeur marqua un temps d'arrêt et regarda gravement McGonagall.

« Dois-je tous les énumérer, je n'ai pas encore fait le compte de toutes les victimes. »

« Arrêtez de tergiverser, Filius, soyez direct. »

Flitwick soupira tristement.

« Fred Weasley. »

Puis un peu après :

« La jeune fille a tué Fenrir Greyback, ce qui a valu l'effondrement d'une bonne partie des murs du château. »

« C'est impossible, murmura McGonagall, sous le choc. »

« Il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour. Il fallait qu'elle tue le loup. »

Ils étaient assis dans un coin de la Grande Salle, qui s'était transformée en une infirmerie temporaire pour les blessés et les victimes.

« Seulement, commença timidement Flitwick, elle n'a pas tué que le loup-garou … »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Nous avons retrouvé son corps dans un des couloirs du rez-de-chaussée, de l'autre côté de la cloison … Il y avait celui de Fred Weasley. »

Horrifiée, le professeur McGonagall étouffa un sanglot.

« Elle ne se contrôlait plus, elle ne savait pas qu'il était là, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait. L'effondrement du mur a tué Monsieur Weasley … »

Minerva McGonagall leva des yeux remplis de larmes vers les Weasley, tous recueillis autour du corps de Fred. Elle balaya ensuite le reste de la Grande Salle, et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Je ne vois pas Mademoiselle Durose, dit-elle gravement. »

« Je ne vois pas non plus le frère jumeau de Monsieur Weasley, ajouta Flitwick. »

Les deux professeurs se jetèrent un regard.

« Je ne comprends pas, dit McGonagall. »

« Si Mademoiselle Durose n'est pas encore morte, elle est mourante. Peut-être souhaite-elle demander pardon à Monsieur Weasley … »

« Pourtant je l'ai vue, elle … Commença McGonagall. »

Flitwick l'interrompit :

« Durant l'année que j'ai passé à enseigner à Mademoiselle Durose, j'ai appris une chose : il ne faut par la surestimer. Cette lutte qu'elle devait mener avec le loup-garou devait probablement être la dernière. »

Liliane fixait le lac, le retourneur de temps au creux de sa main. Son visage meurtri et ses yeux rougis lui donnaient l'aspect d'une vraie guerrière, et ses cheveux sales et emmêlés, celui d'une sauvage. Toute sa force l'avait quittée, tout ce qui jadis avait été bon en elle s'était en allé. Tout, ou presque. Il lui restait un geste à accomplir avant de mourir : un geste simple, rapide, qui changerait à jamais l'avenir, mais qui la pardonnerait. Elle ne ressentait plus ce que les autres ressentaient, elle ne lisaient plus dans leurs esprits. Tout ceci, c'était fini. Elle avait tué le loup-garou, elle avait tué Fred, elle s'était elle-même tuée. Le temps lui était compté, elle devait le faire, et vite, avant qu'elle ne meurt sans avoir réparé l'irréparable.

George arriva alors et s'arrêta à côté d'elle. Il pleurait toujours un peu, son regard vide et ses traits tirés témoignaient du désastre causé par Liliane. Après avoir attendu quelques secondes, Liliane se tourna vers lui et dit d'une voix étranglée, à la limite du sanglot :

« Je vais te rendre ton frère. »

Elle lui montra le retourneur de temps : il le regarda à peine.

« Ça fait trois ans qu'il me l'a offert, dit-elle doucement, pour que je me sauve la vie … Il voulait que je recommence tout, que j'empêche le loup-garou de me mordre. Trois ans, et je ne l'ai utilisé qu'une fois, l'année dernière, pour vous sauver. Je veux vous sauver à nouveau, je veux que tu retrouves ta moitié et que vous soyez heureux. Depuis que je suis entrée dans vos vies, je n'ai fait que tout détruire sur mon passage, jusqu'à vous détruire … »

« Comment tu pourrais le sauver ? On peut pas ramener les morts à la vie. »

Liliane mit le retourneur de temps autour de son cou et saisit les mains de George, l'obligeant à la regarder.

« Lui, je peux le ramener, je te le jure. Et je le ferai. »

« Mais comment … ? »

Une larme roula sur la joue de George.

« Si j'avais pas été là, jamais ton frère aurait été tué. »

George commençait à comprendre, et son ventre se noua un peu plus.

« Le sorcier qui joue avec le temps risque sa vie, les conséquences peuvent être terribles. Voici l'une des conséquences : se rencontrer soi-même dans le passé, entraîne l'anéantissement. »

George serra les mains de Liliane, sans cesser de pleurer.

« Tu comprends ? Demanda Liliane, prenant sur elle pour ne pas pleurer à son tour, si je me rencontre dans le passé, jamais j'aurais existé. »

« Mais tu peux pas faire ça ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ? Trancha Liliane, c'est ça, soit tu ne revois jamais ton frère. Je suis condamnée, et je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec sa mort sur la conscience ! Non seulement parce que j'ai tué celui qui comptait le plus pour toi, parce que j'ai fait du mal à toute ta famille, à tous vos amis ! Mais imagine toi aussi la sensation de tuer celui qu'on … »

Le rouquin baissa les yeux.

« Tu te souviendras pas de moi, lui non plus, vous serez heureux. Certes, le loup-garou sera probablement toujours en vie si personne le tue pendant la bataille, mais vous serez ensemble, inséparables comme vous l'avez toujours été. »

« Je veux pas t'oublier, dit George. Si tu fais ce que tu as décidé de faire, fais en sorte que je t'oublie pas. »

Liliane eut un sourire triste.

« Tu veux quand même pas assister à ma propre disparition. Tu as déjà assisté à celle de ton frère … Je veux que tu oublies tout, ça t'épargnera des souffrances inutiles. »

« Tu sais ce que m'a dit Fred avant la bataille ? Il m'a dit qu'une nana comme toi, ça s'oubliait pas. Moi, je veux pas t'oublier, et je suis persuadé que même après ça, quelque-chose en lui, même inconscient, lui rappellera que tu as existé et que tu as donné ta vie pour lui. »

Liliane passa une des chaînes du retourneur de temps autour du cou de George.

« Tu vas assister à quelque-chose d'étrange, peut-être bien l'une des choses les plus étranges au monde. Tu seras le seul à te souvenir de moi, mais s'il te plaît, ne le dis jamais. Ce sera notre dernier secret. »

George hocha la tête, la gorge sèche. Liliane commença à faire tourner les petites manettes en or du retourneur de temps, et alors qu'elle allait l'activer, George lui dit d'une voix plus badine :

« Tu sais Durose, je connais la différence entre moi et Fred, la seule différence qu'il y aura jamais entre nous. »

« Laquelle ? S'enquit Liliane. »

George eut un sourire en coin :

« Toi. »

Sans répondre, Liliane activa le retourner de temps. La bobine de leurs vies commença alors à s'enrouler, puis, en l'espace de quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent dans un Poudlard désert et propre, au beau milieu d'une nuit sombre et froide. L'atmosphère avait changé, c'était beaucoup plus rassurant, beaucoup plus vieux aussi. Liliane retira la chaîne du cou de George, puis, après avoir rangé le retourner de temps dans son tee-shirt taché de sang, elle indiqua à son ami de la suivre. Discrètement, ils quittèrent l'enceinte de l'école.

« On ne peut pas transplaner à l'intérieur, expliqua-t-elle. »

George l'observait dans la pénombre, Liliane n'arrivait pas à le regarder, ça lui faisait trop mal.

« Tu es vraiment sûre de ton choix ? Redemanda-t-il. »

Liliane laissa une seconde fois la conversation en suspension. Elle saisit la main de George, puis ils se retrouvèrent à Azkaban. Perplexe, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, alors que Liliane se dirigeait déjà vers les escaliers.

« Pourquoi Azkaban ? On est en quelle année ? »

Liliane commença à grimper les marches.

« L'année de mes onze ans, George, l'année où mon père m'a jetée en prison après avoir essayé de m'infliger la Marque des Ténèbres. »

George la rejoignit et devait trotter derrière elle pour suivre le rythme.

« Ça veut dire qu'il est ici ? Et Greyback aussi ? »

« Oui, répondit Liliane, et ça veut dire que j'ai intérêt de faire vite si on ne veut pas se faire repérer. »

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? demanda George. »

Liliane secoua la tête.

« J'en ai strictement aucune idée. »

Liliane grimpait les escaliers sans prêter attention à ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle : elle voulait en finir au plus vite, tandis que George lui, avançait d'un pas un peu moins assuré, et observait avec amertume les couloirs sombres et biscornus de cette prison dont il gardait un très mauvais souvenir.

Finalement, après des dizaines et des dizaines de marches, ils se retrouvèrent au sommet de la prison d'Azkaban : un long corridor, peut-être encore plus obscur que les autres, conduisait jusqu'à une porte, la seule qui n'était pas grillagée. Liliane fit un petit geste de la tête à George et montra la porte. Lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent, Liliane s'arrêta et, toujours sans regarder son ami :

« Tu te souviens de l'histoire que je vous ai raconté, quand on était encore en Septième Année à Poudlard ? »

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse, mais elle savait que ce silence voulait dire oui.

« Je ne vous ai jamais raconté que j'avais rencontré Sirius Black en prison, ni que j'avais essayé de m'échapper. Je me souviens vaguement que quelqu'un m'avait appelé pour tenter de me faire sortir d'ici, mais que m'en avait empêché. »

Une explosion sourde retentit derrière les murs. George sursauta, mais Liliane lui dit d'emblée :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était moi. Le moment arrive. »

Puis après quelques instants de silence :

« C'était moi-même qui essayait de me faire sortir de prison, reprit-elle finalement, je ne le comprends que maintenant. Mais cette fois, mon père ne réussira pas à me retenir. »

Liliane et George entendirent des pas au bout du couloir, alors ils de dissimulèrent dans un renfoncement. Édouard Durose, beaucoup plus jeune, arriva de sa démarche nerveuse et ouvrit la cellule de la petite Liliane. Il se mit en colère, et George et Liliane parvinrent alors à en distinguer l'intérieur : la cloison avait volé en éclat, et tandis que la jeune Liliane, vraiment très petite pour ses onze ans, ses cheveux plus courts et broussailleux lui tombant dans le visage, était debout non loin du lit à ressorts, ils aperçurent Sirius Black, debout dans les gravas, lui aussi couvert de poussière. La petite Liliane n'osait pas bouger, alors son double de dix-neuf ans sortit de sa cachette et lui fit un petit signe de la main, l'invitant à la rejoindre. Pendant ce temps-là, Édouard Durose s'était mis à reconstruire le mur.

Ébahie, la jeune Liliane fit quelques pas vers son futur, et alors que son père terminait de reconstituer le mur qu'elle avait détruit quelques instants plus tôt, elle se précipita vers Liliane et George. Édouard fit volte face à ce moment-là, et Sirius Black s'était déjà collé aux barreaux de sa cellule. Liliane vit son père brandir sa baguette vers eux, mais avec une rapidité étonnante, George le désarma d'un simple _stupefix_. La jeune Liliane s'était blottie dans les bras de la Liliane presque adulte. Ils ne s'étaient pas mis à courir, Liliane regardait intensément son père, et George attendait que quelque-chose d'étrange se produise.

« Tu as perdu », dit simplement Liliane à son père.

À peine avait-elle prononcé cette phrase que la prison commença doucement à se décomposer autour d'eux : tel un décor qui partait en fumée, des lambeaux de matière se détachèrent et se consumèrent lentement. Édouard Durose et Sirius Black disparurent progressivement, et alors que tout autour d'eux commençait à devenir vraiment flou, Liliane se tourna vers George, les yeux baignés de larmes :

« Ça va marcher, j'en suis sûre. »

Puis elle s'accroupit vers son double.

« On est sauvées, _Lili_, et on a sauvé maman. On a aussi sauvé quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas, et que tu ne connaitras pas, mais crois-moi, il valait vraiment le coup. »

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle se rendit compte que George commençait à disparaître lui aussi. Elle eut le temps de retirer le retourneur de temps et de le lui donner.

« Adieu », dit-elle.

George disparut, puis ce fut fini.


End file.
